LoZ: Shadows over Spira
by Bloodtip
Summary: Imagine an alternate time line for Hyrule and Spira, one that coinsides with the other. A terrible evil has befallen the world of Spira, and a dark shadow has started to over take them. can a call to the past be the answer to the future? (WIP) Chapters 1-9 have had a few minor rewrites.
1. Chapter 1

**A Call From The Past**

?:(Narration) Time... the ebb and flow of life's river... listen close to my story.

_Gathered around a campfire, a group of friends sit in silence. A blonde elf __stands and walks to a hill, gazing out over the water covered region. The scene fades away and_ a city of medieval design appears. _People gather by a beautifully designed Hylian archway, waiting for someone to come out. To their delight the man emerges and runs to the crowd and speaks to them._

_(Our story begins in a machina city. A Hylian machina city, and yes folks I said that right. A Hylian machina city. And not just any city... its the very familiar... Hyrule Castle Town... Well, guess we can't call it a town anymore can we. Well, long story short, it's no longer a city of light, but one of shadows and darkness. Evil has taken control in the form of a very familiar force, whom i think needs no name. Let's see what happens...)_

Woman: I've been a big fan of yours. From the very beginning!

?: You Won't be disappointed!

Woman: Th-Thanks!

Male Fan: Hey, how are you feeling?

?: Great as ever! Thanks!

Male Fan: Yeah! We're cheering for you!

Woman: Can I have your autograph?

Link: You got it!

Woman 2: Good luck tonight!

Link: Nothing to worry about. Make sure to keep an eye out, [He pulls out a Deku-Nut]; this will mean it is for you, got that? What seat?"

Woman 2: "East block, in the front row! Fifth from the right!"

Link: Right. [After talking to the fans, Link gets ready to leave.] Well, gotta get goin', cheer for me!

Kid 1: "...two, three!"

Kids: (in unison) TEACH US HOW TO BLITZ!

Link: Whoa, whoa, I got a match to get to!

Kid 1: Then teach us after!

Link: Maybe tonight...um...well...

Strange Boy: You can't tonight.

Link: I mean...tomorrow.

Kid 1: Promise?

Link: Promise!

[Later on, Link heads to the arena, via an empty street. He sees a large banner of a man in a red headband and crossed arms on the side of a building. Link harrumphs and runs down the street.]

_Narrative: I was in a coffee shop, running away from home when I heard __the news. Our hero, Jecht, gone. Vanished into thin air! My __dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be. __Hell, we all were that day. 'Zanar,' I says to myself. __'What are you thinking?' I went running straight back home. __We sat up talking 'bout Jecht all night. My dad and I never __talked so much. Whoa... Didn't mean to reminisce, folks. __Anyway... Ten years later, the Jecht Memorial tournament __is today! The two fighters that have won through to __the finals are...of course, Link from the Ordona Provence, __and Ganondorf from the Gerudo Desert. __There's a lot of people here today to see the star of Ordon. __In just one year, he's become the provinces' number one swordsman! __He's Jecht's blood, and the new hope for Hyrule's blitzball Arena! __What kind of super play will he show us today? Will we see his father's __legendary sword tech? I don't think I'm the only one excited here, __folks!_

_[As Link arrives at the arena, a mob of people swamp him.]_

Link: Move it or lose it people! Coming through, sorry! Hey, I'm gonna be late! Hey, let go of me!

_[As Link enters the arena stadium, the roof retracts and people from all parts fill the stands. Link takes his position and the match begins to start up. The crowd roars for Link. Somewhere in the city, a man in a red garb raises a toast to a gigantic creature coming out of the water. Meanwhile, the match has begun and Link is easily outmatching his opponents. Link runs through chopping down octoroks, moblins and stalfos. As this takes place, the gigantic thing coming out of the ocean now starts to rise out... Link finds his next target, a large slow moving Iron Knuckle and gets ready to charge towards it, but the creature fires large spores and starts destroying the city, laying waste to the arena and other buildings alike. Link comes to in the remains of the arena and recognizes the man in red from before, who's now made his way to the front of the stadium. Link spots a familiar face.]_

Link: Auron What the hell are you doing here?

Auron: I was waiting for you.

Link: What do you mean?

[Link follows him to a highway and, for a moment, he spots the strange kid from before who 'stops time'.]

Strange Boy: It begins. Don't cry.

[Time starts up again and the street goes chaotic again.]

Link: That was strange... Hey! Wait! (noticing Auron) Hey, not this way!

Auron: Look!

{The creature from the ocean is floating out of the water in a large sphere of water. It's gigantic.}

Auron: We called it 'Sin.'

Link: 'Sin'?

_[A building facade explodes as a monster tentacle rips out of it. It __shoots tiny scales onto the highway, which turn into mobile monsters. __Link tries to fend them off with his hands, but to no effect. Auron __hands him a sword.]_

Auron: Take it. A gift from Jecht.

Link: My old man?

_[Auron now has his large sword slung on his shoulder.]_

Auron: I hope you know how to use it.

Link: 'smirks' What do you think...

[The battle starts.]

Auron: These ones don't matter! We cut through! [They start making progress down the highway.} Don't bother going after all of them. Cut the ones that matter, and run!

[They blaze through, swords cutting down the enemies. Over the top of a hill, a large tentacle-like monster is embedded into the ground.]

Link: Get out of my town!

Auron: Some can't wait to die!

_[Auron uses his 'Dragon Fang' overdrive and kills the little enemies __that appeared with the boss. Link uses a basic backslash sword tech to cut down the boss as well, and head on. The duo head past the electronic banner of Jecht, which is flickering in the destruction. Link looks at the picture.]_

Link: What are you laughing at, old man? Auron! Let's get out of here!

Auron: We're expected.

Link: Again?! … The hell... all these monsters.. You'd think Ganon was behind this!

[The two eventually get trapped between two leagues of enemies. Auron directs Links' attention to some large canisters leaning on the edge of the overpass.]

Auron: Hmph. This could be bad. That-knock it down!

Link: What?

Auron: Trust me. You'll see. [Link attacks the oil tanker, it falls and explodes, taking out part of the highway.] Go!

Link: R...right!

_[The two run along the collapsing highway. Auron makes it to the __other side; Link jumps over but falls short, barely hanging onto the ledge. Sin hovers overhead, sucking in debris and pieces of the highway, which levitates up towards it.]_

Link: Auron! Auron!

[Auron looks at the monster.]

Auron: You are sure? (Turns back toward Link) This is it. This is your story. It all begins here.

_[Auron grabs Link as if he is going to help him up. Instead, He lifts Link up toward the sky and lets go, allowing Link to float up to Sin. Suddenly there is a flash of light and Link appears is underwater, hearing Jecht's voice.]_

Jecht: Hey! Hey!

Link: My...old man?

_[Link swims down to the stadium, where he thinks he sees Jecht. When he gets there, a younger version of himself is there.]_

Link:(Narration) My thoughts were racing... like where I was, what I'd got myself into. I got light-headed...and then, sleepy. I think I had a dream. A dream of being alone. I wanted someone - anyone, beside me...so I didn't have to feel alone anymore. I've felt this before... the flow of time, the sacred … realm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A** **Rude Awakening **

_[Its a cold, foggy and dank evening, as Link awakens washed up near the exterior of an old temple. It is mostly flooded and fallen into ruins.]_

Link: Auron!? You there?! Helloooo!

_[Link swims around for a few moments searching, getting his bearings; afterwards he enters the temple's middle section and climbs out of the water and onto a walkway, but the walkway caves in and he tumbles back down into the water. Soon, he's attacked by three Sahagins. He kills two, but the third is eaten by a giant fish. Link attempts to kill the gigantic fish, but it is too strong and he is forced to flee.]_

Link: Whoa! Just where the hell am i...

_(He makes it into an underwater corridor before the boss sucks him in for lunch. The exit then promptly caves in.)_

Link:(Narration) I had made it out of the frying pan...and into the freezer. I thought I was going to die in this place. Makes me wish i had put on my Zora Tunic.

_[After venturing inside, Link finds a mostly intact room with a bunch of hideous statues. It is freezing cold because of the huge open ceiling allowing the rain and fog drench the area in fallen water. as Link breathes his breath becomes visible.]_

Link: Cold... Need...fire. [A search turns up a Withered Bouquet and a piece of Flint. He starts

a fire, finally.] Now I need to find some food!

_[He has a flashback to his tree-house in Ordon. Auron's just entered.]_

Link: Want something?...

Auron: It was a bad call. You could have lost your life!

Link: You came here just to tell me something i dont know!?

Auron: It's been...ten years. I thought you'd be crying.

Link: Me... cry? Yeah right.

_[The strange boy from before appears, surrounded by swirling lights.]_

Strange Boy: You cried.

[The flashback ends, and Link starts to drift off by the fire, which is almost out. But unbeknownst to him, something looks at his position from somewhere above.]

Link:(noticing the fire) Whoa! dont go out... dont go out! Gah, i gotta find some more wood.

_[As Link gets up He sees a monster looking at him. It runs along the wall before jumping down to him, engaging him in battle. Just then, a door blows off on one side of the room and some strange people step out with weapons. A girl steps forward and they start to fight the boss while the armed men watch.]_

Link: Sweet, you're on my side. [Together, the two kill the boss.] Whew! That was close. [The armed men step forward. One grabs Link by his hair.] what the... hey, let me go!

Man 1: "Fryd ec drec?" ["What is this?"]

Man 2: "Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!" ["A fiend! In human disguise!"]

Man 3: "Oac! Ed ec cu!" ["Yes! It is so!"]

Man 4: "Fa gemm ed?" ["We kill it?"]

Girl: "Fyed! Fryd ev ed ec risyh?" ["Wait! What if it is human?"]

Man 4: "Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." ["They are the same in death."]

Girl: "E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic." ["I forbid it! We bring it

with us."]

[She goes up to Link closely-]

Girl: "Cunno." ["Sorry."]

_[-and knocks the wind out of him. His last sights are of the men standing over him, as the girl leaves. When Link awakens he finds himself on a __ship out in the ocean, which has its search-light beacons scanning the water. Two armed guards turn towards him.]_

Man: "Ced, lybdeja!" ["Sit, captive!"]

[He slams the butt of the weapon into Link.]

Link: Hey, that hurts!

Man 2: "Hu sujehk, rayn?" ["No moving, hear?"]

Link: Umm... Ok...

[A man and the girl from before walk out.]

Man 3: "Caynir res!" ["Search him!"]

Link: ... Not getting a word.

Man 3: "Tu oui hud cbayg?" ["Do you not speak?"]

Link: I said I don't understand!

Man: "Ehcumahla!" ["Insolence!"]

Girl: "Fyed!" ["Stop!"] He said you can stay if you make yourself useful.

Link: Finally.. You understand me.. yeah, ok, I'll work.

Girl: Oh, almost forgot! We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it...and then we should be able to salvage the big prize! Okay! Let's get to work!

Link: Got it! (digs into his bag and grabs his Zora Tunic and puts it on)

Girl: Um.. why did you change clothes?

Link: this will help me breathe and swim under water.

[Link dives into the water with the girl, and they follow the anchor line down to the ruins. They locate a power source inside and turn it on. As they head back, they encounter an octopus boss. It moves out of

attack range in the middle of battle.]

Link:(thinking to himself) freaking fish, thinks its getting away...

[The two defeat the boss and exit the ruins. Outside, lights from the structure start to function, showing what appears to be a sunken airship... Back onboard...]

Man: "Fa vuiht dra airship!" ["We found the airship!"]

Man 2: "Dra naluntc fana nekrd." ["The records were right."]

Man 3: "Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib?" ["Now, how to drag it up?"]

[Link starts to enter the ship, but gets stiff-armed.]

Man: "Oui, uidceta!" ["You, outside!"]

Link: Hey, I helped out, didn't I?

[The door slams shut. Later on, Link is reclining by some crates.]

Link: I could really go for some fried Octoroc right now... [Just then, the girl appears, bearing food.] sweet!

_[Link scarfs the food down and starts to choke. He takes a canteen from the girl and unclogs his pipes.]_

Girl: It's 'cause you eat too fast! [Link gets up.] Hey!

Links: Hello there. What is you`re name?

Girl: Rikku.

Link: Whoa! You really do understand! Why didn't you say so earlier?

Rikku: I didn't get a chance to! Everyone thought oui were a fiend.

Link: Uh...'we'? Thats not a dialect of Hylian i know of...

Rikku: Oh, 'oui' means 'you.'

Link: Who are you guys, anyway?

Rikku: We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell? Wait. You're not an Al Bhed-hater, are you?

Link: Sorry. I dont even know what an Al Bhed is.

Rikku: Where are you from?

Link: Hyrule. Everyone calls me the Hero of Time. I now fight in the bliztball arena, and I'm now the Star fighter of the Ordona Province!

Rikku: Did you hit your head or something?

Link: Um, you guys hit me.

Rikku: Oh, right... Do you remember anything before that?

Link:(Narration)So I told her everything there was to tell about Hyrule... About life there, the blitzball fighting arena, and Sin's attack...and about how Auron and I were engulfed in this light. I just said things as they came to mind. But then I started to wonder.

Link: Was it something i said?

Rikku: You were near Sin. Don't worry, you'll be better in no time. They say your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you just had some kind of dream?

Link: So you're telling me that I'm sick?

Rikku: Because of Sin's toxin, yeah.

Link: Are you sure about that?

Rikku: Yeah, there is no Hyrule anymore. Sin destroyed it and all its provinces a thousand years ago. So...no one fights in any arena there.

Link: What do you mean, a thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Hyrule! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? It's not possible!

Rikku: You said... You play blitzball? You know, you should go to Luca. Someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize.

Link: Luca?

Rikku: Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise! You'd rather stay here? Okay. I'll go tell the others. Wait here. Oh, and one thing. Don't tell anyone you're from Hyrule, okay? Yevon says it's a holy place. You might upset someone.

Link:(Narration) My Hyrule, some kind of holy place? Blitzball... a game? Yeah right, I thought. Since when? Yevon? Sin? Luca? I thought Sin had just taken me to some faraway place, that I could go back in a day or two. But a thousand years into the future? No way! I don't have the Master Sword or the Zelda's Ocarina of Time, for time travel to even be possible! Whats going on?

_[Link kicks a crate and the ship rumbles. He rolls across the deck into a railing. A large monster in the water shoots a geyser up, and the the men file out of the door.]_

Man: "Sin!"

Man 2: "Sin ec lusa!"

Man 3: "Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!"

Link: Great! Now what!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Blitzball Reborn and Reimagined**

(After Sin attacks the Al Bhed ship, Link is knocked over-board, and passes out in the water. He awakens a few hours later near Besaid Beach)

Link: Rikku!

[A blitzball hits him in the head.]

Link: What the hell?

[A man on shore yells to him.]

Man: Hey! You okay?

Link: Heeey!

[Link dives in the water and does a sheild bash under the blitzball, knocking the ball out of sight.]

Man: "Whoa-ho!"

[Link swims to the beach.]

Link: heh.. hi there.

Man: You wanna try that move one more time?

Link: (Narration) Finally, things were starting to look up. Its not the same blitzball i remember, but... You know, one would think someone would be asking about my pointy ears or green clothes by now.

[Link does the shield-bash again, this time from land.]

Man: You're not amateur. Who you play for?

Link: Hyrule, Ordona Province.

Man: What team you say again?

Link: yeah, dont worry about it... I got too, uh...close to Sin and my head's all jumbled. So I don't know where this place is. Or even where I came from.

Man: Sin's toxin got to you. But, you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon! All right, back to practice!

[The rest of the men start practicing again.]

Link: ...

Wakka: I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda. What? You hungry? Okay! Back to the village. I'll get you somethin'!

Link:(Narration) I felt like I could trust this Wakka, so I just had to ask.

Link: Is it true? Hyrule was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago? So it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?

Wakka: Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina-machines-to run 'em. People played all day and let the machine do the work. And then, well, take a look. Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Hyrule along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me, though...is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?"

Link:(Narration) It was just as Rikku had said. Wakka and Rikku couldn't both be lying. Why would they?

Wakka: But you from Hyrule's Ordona Province - that was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying the team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?"

Link:(Narration) I appreciated the fact that Wakka was trying to cheer me up. But at that time, all I could think about was... everything that happened to me - all of this - started with Sin. Maybe if I could find Sin one more time, I could go home! For now, I'd just live life until that time came. No more worrying about where, or when, I was. Sure it was hard not to think of home. But I started to feel better already. A little better...maybe.

[Link follows Wakka.]

Wakka: Hey! It's this way!

[They come to a cliff.]

Link: Huh? its a dead end...

[Wakka pushes him in and then dives in after.]

Link: What's the big idea?

[Wakka comes up from behind Link and gets him in a headlock.]

Link: Hey! leggo'

Wakka: Got a favor to ask ya.

Link: You want me on your team, right?

Wakka: A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you! Then you can go back to your old team, right? It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!

Link: Sure thing. Though, i gotta say, this bliztball... not sure its what i remember.

Wakka: Dude! Our team is gonna rock, eh?

Link:(Narration) I thought then that blitzball and Sin were the only two things that Spira and Hyrule had in common. I wasn't too far off, either.

[The two come to a cliff above a village.]

Wakka: This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochas at thirteen...ten years ago. Ten years... and we never won a game. Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right. So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game.

Link: Ten years without a single win'll do that.

Wakka: My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus.

Link: You're kidding, right?

Wakka: Hey, hey!

Link: So you want to win the next tournament - go out with a bang. So, what's our goal?

Wakka: I don't care how we do. Long as we play our best. If we give it our all, I can walk away happy.

Link: Sorry, but that won't cut it. If I say, 'What's our goal?' you say,'Victory!' When you're in a blitzball tournament, you're there to win!

Wakka: Victory? You serious?

[They start walking to the village when a red-haired man calls them. A shorter man is with him.]

Red-haired Man: Ah, the one from the sea!

Short Man: Be on guard. There're fiends on the road today!

Red-haired Man: "After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now.

[The men leave.]

Link: Who were those guys?

Wakka: Luzzu and Gatta - Crusaders.

Link: Who-now-whats-it?

Wakka: What, you forgot that, too? Hey, sorry. Don't worry about it. I'll help you out.

Link: Cool. In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!

Wakka: Cool. About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village.

[The two walk through the town gates.]


	4. Chapter 4

**Enter the Summoner**

(It's around lunchtime as Wakka and Link enter the village. Wakka begins to show Link around and their stomachs start to growl.)

Wakka: Besaid Village.

Link: what's there to eat...?

Wakka: (points to his home) We'll get you something over there later. Take a look around first. Let's see... The Crusaders lodge is over yonder. Luzzu and Gatta are usually there. Oh, right. Over here!

Link: Huh? What's up?

Wakka: You do remember the prayer, right

Link: I don't know any prayers.

Link:(Narration) Of course I'd never prayed before in my life. Not that he would know that...

Wakka: You must have forgot or something. Here, I'll show you.

[He shows Link the prayer.]

Wakka: Go ahead, you try.

[Link repeats the prayer... kind of)

Wakka: Hey, not bad. Okay, now go present yourself to the temple summoner.

Link: Narration) That 'prayer'... Only those with relations to the Hylian Royal family would know it. It was a sign of connection, it was Zelda's Lulliby...

[Link walks to the temple which from the outside is very unassuming; the inside statues lined the room covered by a large domed ceiling. Link heads inside and sees people praying to the statues.]

Link: (Narration) It was then, standing in that place. I began to realize how different this world was from my own.

[Link walks over to a large statue of a man with a staff. Link stood there for a few minutes looking at the statue and a monk walks over to him.]

Monk: Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner. And finally we receive a statue for our temple."

Link: What's a high summoner?

[Gasps come from the people in the temple.]

Link: I...I got too close to Sin's, uh, toxin.

Link:(Narration) It was strange letting myself make the same excuse over and over. Funny, and a little sad.

Monk: The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of greater power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon.

Link:(Narration) so... what he was saying was that we should respect some kinda great men or something like that...I figured.

[Link walks back to Wakka's house.]

Wakka: Sorry, man. No time for lunch yet. Take a nap! You look bushed.

Link: 'yawns' Guess you're right...

[Link lies down on a cot and begins to fall asleep; a few minutes later a monk walks into the house and speaks to Wakka.]

Monk: You could at least go see how they're doing.

Wakka: We can't interfere. It's a rule.

Monk: But, it's been nearly...

[The two walk out together and Link begins to dream, the monk's words cuing up some memory to play out. He's back in Hyrule Castle, and people have gathered in the Throne Room. This time it doesn't seem like a happy occasion.]

Soldier: It's been nearly a day already.

Zelda: Perhaps you could go look for us.

Soldier: People are searching for him now.

Zelda: Thank you.

[The soldier leaves.]

Young Link: Who cares whether he comes back or not?

Zelda: But he might die!

Young Link: Fine, let him!

Zelda: Do you... Do you hate him so? If he dies, you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him.

[Link wakes up in Besaid. It's still day out.]

Link: Wakka?

[Link walks back to the temple and finds Wakka talking with a monk.]

Link: Wakka? Whats wrong? did something happen?

Wakka: The summoner hasn't returned from the trial.

Link: what?

Wakka: Well, apprentice summoner, really...

Link: Ok?

Wakka: There's a room in there called the Cloiser of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard,the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?

Link: So... let me get this straight... there is someone in there, all the way in the back; and they haven't returned?

Wakka: A day's already gone by.

Link: That normal or is it dangerous in there?

Wakka: Sometimes, yes.

Link: So, why don't you go in and lend a hand?

Wakka: There's already guardians in there. Besides, it's forbidden.

[Link runs up the steps to the Cloister.]

Link: So what if something goes wrong, and this summoner dies?

Monk: The precepts must be obeyed!

Link: I've not been big on 'precepts'. If someone's in trouble I gotta help.

[Link runs into the Cloister lickety-split.]

Link:(Narration) Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all. I mean seriously... I haven't been in a dungeon or Temple since...

_Those who seek to learn of Yevon's secret arts are tested __by the Cloister of Trials. Find the right way, and you will __be taken to the Chamber of the Fayth._

[Link touches a glyph on the wall and opens up a new path, to a niche in the wall that has a sphere in it. Link removes the Glyph Sphere and walks back the way he came, coming to a door with a sphere-sized niche in it. He opens the door using the sphere and touches some glyphs on a wall and finds a Besaid Sphere.]

Link: What the hell is with all these damn spheres

(He comes to another wall and puts the Besaid sphere iin it making the wall dissipate which reveals a pedestal. He pushes the pedestal until it sinks into the ground. Wakka appears.]

Wakka: Hey! What's gotten into you? Hey, it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important.

Link: So what about you?

Wakka: Me? I'm a guardian.

Link: Guardian?

[The pedestal triggers an elevator to descend.]

Wakka: Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now... One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other is thinking. Well, now that we've come this far...might as we'll go all the way!

[The two walk into the room at the bottom of the elevator. The two guardians - a cat-person and a woman in black - are waiting around on some stairs. At the top of the stairs is a closed door to the room where the summoner is praying.]

Woman: What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?

Wakka: No, it's uh...it's just...

[He elbows Link.]

Wakka: See, I told you she gets mad easily.

[The woman walks over.]

Link: Is the summoner all right?

Woman: Who are you?

[Just then, the door at the top of the stair opens. A woman steps out, stumbling. She almost falls down the stairs but the cat-person catches her, running faster than Link with ease.]

Woman: I have done it. I have become a summoner!

[The party walks back to the temple's entrance.]

Link:(Narrative) Man, was I surprised. And here I was, thinking summoners were all old geezers. She looks alot like her too...

[Link walks out of the Temple to join the rest of the people, Wakka sees him and calls him over.]

Wakka: Hey, over here!

[Wakka grabs him as he walks by and drags him closer.]

Link: What's up ... ow ow ow, not the ears!

Wakka: Wait till you see this!

Link: I can't see a thing!

Wakka: Ready!

New Summoner: Okay.

[She summons a gigantic bird-creature, which comes down to her. She pets its beak)

Link:(Narration) I had never seen anything like it. Yeah, it was scary, but it was gentle at the same time... But why does it remind me of home?

[The creature disappears back into the clouds.]

Link:(Narration) I remember... That night, we talked for the first time. I didn't know it then, but after that night, everything changed. For everyone... For me...

[come night-time, everyone had gathered celebrating. Link sees the Aurochs standing off to themselves near a bonfire and walks over.]

Wakka:(to Link) Let me introduce you to the team. This guy wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team. His memory's a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd! Come on, say hi.

Link: Right, so, um... hi guys. So, what's our goal?

Aurochs: To do our best!

Wakka: Nope, we got a new goal now! Our new goal...is victory! To win every match, to defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?

Aurochs: Victory...? Victory! Victory! Victory!

[The team starts chanting 'victory!'. Link looks at the summoner and walks over to where she sits after awhile. She's surrounded by some elderly people and a child who don't seem very happy with him.]

Old Man: You heathen!

Old Woman: Stay away from the summoner!

Kid: You're a bad man!

[The summoner gets up.]

Old Man: Lady Yuna! Be careful!

Yuna: But it was really my fault to begin with.

[She walks to Link.]

Yuna: I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier.

Link: I'm sorry about that. I wasn't really supposed to do that... I rush in at times without thinking...

Yuna: Oh, no. I was...overconfident.

Link: Um, I saw that aeon. That's amazing!

Yuna: Really? Do you think I can become high summoner?

[Link nods; the kid walks over.]

Kid: Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!

[The kid leaves.]

Yuna: So, tomorrow, then.

Link: Tomorrow?

Yuna: We're going on the same boat, aren't we?

Link: Really?

Yuna: We can talk more. You can tell me all about Hyrule!

[Yuna walks back; Wakka approaches.]

Wakka: She's cute, ya?

Link: Got that right

Wakka: Don't get no ideas.

Link:'smirks' I make no such promises. Besides, what if she, like, comes on to me?

Wakka: That's not going to happen. If you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you.

[Link goes to sleep later in the Crusaders Lodge and has a dream that he's on a pier near the beach. He sees Yuna there.]

Link: Where's that boat?

Yuna: Everyone will find us if it doesn't come soon.

Link: Is this really ok?

Yuna: Would you take me to Hyrule?

Rikku: Hey!

[Rikku appears.]

Rikku: You said you'd go with me!

Link: Rikku?!

Rikku: I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas?

Yuna: He did?

Rikku: Yeah, so you're coming with me!

Jecht: Hey! Stop dreaming!

[Link sees Jecht on the shore.]

Jecht: You, with a woman? You couldn't even kill Ganondorf. Oh, what's the matter? Gonna cry again? Cry, cry. That's the only thing you're good for!

Link: I hate you!

Jecht: Huh? What'd you say?

Yuna: You have to speak louder.

Link: I HATE YOU!

Jecht: Eh?

Rikku: That's the spirit!

Yuna: You can do it!

[Link wakes up in the Lodge in a cold sweat.]

Link: I hate you!

[He hears a woman's voice outside the tented structure; he listens. It's the woman guardian arguing with Wakka.]

Woman: He's dead, okay? Dead! He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu. You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place.

Wakka: Yeah, but...he needed our help!

Woman: Excuses again?

Wakka: Yeah, but...

Woman: That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!

[She leaves and Wakka walks dejectedly back to the tent. He sees Link prying at the conversation.]

Link: Scary! So, who's Chappu?

Wakka: My little brother, Chappu. He looked like you. Well except for the pointy ears.

Link: He's dead?

Wakka: He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it. I first heard on the day of the tournament.

Link: I see... that explains it then.

Wakka: I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?

Link: Revenge, then?

Wakka: That was the idea. I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother. Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not.

Link: It's nothing, besides I owe you. You really helped me out, you know? What I mean is...thanks, Wakka.

Wakka: Stop, you're embarrassing me!

[The next morning, Link walks out to the village square to find the woman guardian and Wakka there, the latter carrying a big blue sword.]

Wakka: Hey! Sleepyhead! Something I want to give you.

Link: Whats this, for me?

Wakka: Yeah, use it well!

[The woman speaks and is addressed as Lulu.]

Lulu: That's the sword you gave Chappu.

Wakka: Well, he never used it. Where's Yuna?

Link: If we're all taking the same boat, then why are we waiting here?

Wakka: Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started.

Link: Whats the Calm?

Wakka: Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent... She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner.

Lulu: This is our journey. We should leave together.

[Yuna comes down the temple steps, dragging a large suitcase.]

Lulu: You really don't need all that luggage.

Yuna: They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit.

Wakka: This isn't a vacation, Yuna.

Yuna: I guess...I guess you're right.

[She leaves the suitace on the steps to the Temple and joins everyone.]

Wakka: Okay! Off we go!

[The party leaves town and no sooner do they get out the gates, a canine monster attacks them.]

Wakka: Here comes one now... Hey, why don't ya try out that sword I gave you?

Link: It was nothing!

(Link slays it with ease)

Wakka: Not too shabby! You kept up with him pretty well. Might make a good guardian someday.

[A bird monster flies into the battle.]

Wakka: A flyer! My kind of customer!

[The party encounters a jelly-like monster soon after.]

Wakka: That...looks like trouble.

Link: A blob huh? lemme at him!

[Link does minor damage.]

Wakka: Told you. Only magic can beat that thing. If you can't beat 'em down, you gotta use magic of an element they dont like.

Link: What do you mean?

Wakka: Let's have our black mage show you what I mean. Lu! You're up!

Lulu: Clueless, aren't you? Good thing I'm here. Spells of ice work well against fire fiends... And ice fiends are

weak against fire magic.

Link: So, I understand fire and ice, but what about lightning and water?"

Lulu: Lighting and water are opposed, just like fire and ice. This one here is a water fiend, which means...

[Lulu uses Thunder and ends the battle. On the ridge above Besaid,the party stops and looks.]

Lulu: Take your time.

Link: ... lets get goin'.

Wakka: We're gonna wait.

[Yuna walks by.]

Wakka: Are you ready?

[Yuna nods and everyone starts to leave. They walk down the road only a ways before the cat-person guardian engages Link in battle.]

Link: The hell? When did the Gorons grow fur and get skinny!

Wakka: That's enough!

[Kimahri shakes his head and walks away.]

Link: What the hell was that all about?

Lulu: Kimarhi Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting.

Link: Not exactly what i meant.

Wakka: He's another of Yuna's guardians.

Yuna: Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child!

(Suddenly a Huge Garuda swoops down on the group)

Link: A flyer...that's your department, right?

Wakka: True, true. But, uh... Why don't we let our summoner show us what's she's made of?

(Yuna runs foward in front of the group)

Wakka: Your first real battle! Let's see some style!

Lulu: Show us what your training has taught you, Yuna!

[Yuna summons Valefor and slays the ginormous bird, but another shows up in battle soon after.]

Wakka: Another one of those? No problem! Leave this one to me, ya? Say goodnight, birdie!

Link: (pulls out his bow, and sets a ice arrow)I think this will do the trick!

[Wakka blinds the bird with a skill and Link's ice arrow freezes and shatters the enemy. After the battle they head down to the beach and board the boat. Yuna says goodbye to the people as she boards the boat, and the boat starts to take off as she waves goodbye.]

Yuna: Goodbye.

(And so begins the voyage to Kilika Port. It will be a long journey so tune in next time to see what happens next.]


	5. Chapter 5

**A Not So Pleasant Trip**

[Welcome back folks. Our story continues with a little ship ride, and our Hylian hero, Link walks onto the deck. He spots a man gazing out with a pair of binoculars, Link walks over and pulls out the Hawkeye mask from his bag. He watches around the deck, but the man thinks he's checking Yuna out, and blocks his view. After checking out the view, Link walks off and spots Wakka..]

Link: ... Whats going on over here?

Wakka: (noticing Link) Come to think of it, I haven't told you where we're going! First to Kilika Island, then we change boats and head for Luca. 'Fore that, though, Yuna's gotta pray at the temple. I'll be guarding. We'll be praying for the Aurochs victory, too, so you come along, ya?

Lulu: Great plan.

Wakka: Hey, it is a great plan!

Link: Don't look at me!

[Link walks over to Yuna, who's surrounded by a crowd, even at sea.]

Man: Word is that summoner's got noble blood!

Man 2: I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter!

Man: Ya don't say?

Link: Lord Braska's...daughter? [Link goes back to Wakka.] Is Yuna royalty or something?

Wakka: She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska! You saw his statue at the temple. Lord Braska defeated Sin ten years ago. Yuna's the heir to a great legacy!

Link: Yeah, its tough when your dad's famous...

[Wakka gets a quizzical look on his face.]

Lulu: Wakka's...a bit lacking in the imagination department.

Link: Thanks, Lulu. I'll keep that in mind.

[Link walks back over to Yuna and they look out to sea, together.]

Yuna: The wind...it's nice.

Link: ... yeah.

[They start laughing for no real reason.]

Yuna: You're a blitzball player, aren't you? From Hyrule, right?

Link: Wakka tell you about that? From what i can see, he doesn't believe a word about it.

Yuna: But I believe you! I've heard, in Hyrule...there is a great arena, all lit up even at night! Great blitzball tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full!

Link: Heh... yeah but Blitzball was no game... it was man against monster... 2 different fighters, representing their respective homes. No 'blitzballs' only swords and magic... but anyway, how do you know all this?

Yuna: A man named Jecht told me. He was my father's guardian.

Link: that's ... my father's name!

Yuna: Amazing! You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!

Link: ... but that's... impossible

Yuna: Why is it impossible?

Link: 10 years ago, Jecht died at sea off the coast of Termina.

Yuna: I'm sorry.

Link: He left out for training one day... and hasn't been seen since.

Yuna: Why, that's the day that Jecht came to Spira. It's true! I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago! I remember, that was the day my father left. The date fits, doesn't it?

Link: Yeah, it fits, but how did he end up here?

Yuna: You're here, are you not?

Link: good point...

[The ship violently rocks as Sin emerges from the depths.]

Link: I swear to Din... !

Man: Sin!

[The man heads to the harpoon.]

Wakka: What do you think you're doing? Stick a harpoon in it and we'll all get dragged under!

Man: Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it!

Man 2: Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!

Wakka: Wait! Oh, boy...

[They harpoon Sin's fin, which makes it drag the boat through the waves. Sinscales fly onto the deck and more appear after the others are killed.]

Link: There's just no end... guess we got to hit the fin first!

[The party uses long-ranged attacks to knock the harpoon loose. Sin swims away and the sea calms again. But as the harpoon breaks loose, the boat rocks back and forth, knocking Link overboard)

Yuna: Link?

(Wakka looks around for Link, but he's nowhere to be found onboard. He dives in and finds him, but only just before another boss attacks. After they defeat it. Sin attacks Kilika, engulfing it in a big wave. It sucks the debris into a 'halo' above it before dropping everything and disappearing beneath the sea.]

Link:(Narration) When Sin attacked Hyrule that day, I woke up in Spira. I kept hoping it would work in reverse, too. Guess i was wrong...

(Link comes to, laying on Yuna's lap with everyone around them.)

Link: uhh... Yuna...?

Yuna: I will defeat Sin... I must defeat Sin.

Link:(Narration) I was just fooling myself. Maybe it was that day...on the sea, under the burning sun. I started to give up hope. I was in a foreign world, I wasn't going home. This was my new reality, and I was stuck in it for good.

[The S.S. Liki pulls into Kilika Port somberly. Seems like our newly formed group of heroes had a rough ride just getting to Kilika. didn't they folks. Tune in next time to see what happens in the next chapter. **A Somber Sight, Kilika Temple**]


	6. Chapter 6

**A Somber Sight, Kilika Temple**

(Once again folks. our newly formed team has arrived, and none worse for the wear, at Kilika port. Fresh from Sin's attack, The ship limps into port, the people are move to disembark, but Yuna rushes ahead.)

Link: Yuna?

Yuna: Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid.

Woman: M'lady Summoner!

Yuna: If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending.

Man: Thanks be to ye!

Woman: Our loved ones... We feared they would become fiends!

Yuna: Please, take me to them.

[Yuna, Kimahri, Lulu, and the villagers walk out of sight.]

Wakka: We'll go see what we can do to help in town.

[The blitzball players run to help. Link follows, and spots the others down by the water. Yuna stands by floating caskets. Link walks over to Lulu.]

Link: Um... what's going on? What's a 'sending.' Someone going somewhere?

Lulu: You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem? The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? The sending takes them to the Farplane,where they may rest in peace.

Link: And the summoner's do this?

[Yuna walks into the water and a spout lifts her into the air as she twirls her wand. The souls emerge from the caskets and rise up around her. She finishes after awhile, and Link turns to Lulu.]

Link: It's tough being a summoner huh...

Lulu: Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end.

Link: ... the end?

[The villagers and Yuna turn their attention to him; Lulu sighs.]

Lulu: Until she defeats Sin.

Yuna: I hope... I hope I did okay.

Lulu: "You did very well! They've reached the Farplane by now. But...

no tears next time, hm?"

Link: (Narration) I wished there would never be a next time. No more people being killed by Sin. No more sendings for Yuna. Everyone stood there watching her. It was strange, and somehow... horrifying. I never wanted to see it again. Still ... there's no doubt about it... that was the Song of Healing...

[The next day, Link walks out of the inn and Datto jogs over.]

Datto: Hey! You awake? Cap'n Wakka's waitin' for you!

Link: Right.

(Link leaves the inn, and finds Wakka back near the boat.)

Wakka: Ah, there you are! Besaid Aurochs! Huddle! On to the temple, where we pray for victory! High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika temple here. Yep, Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, you know?

Link: Wakka...

Wakka: Hm?

Link: Praying for victory is all well and good... but is this even the right time?

Wakka: Something wrong with enjoying blitzball?

Link: Not at all, but with all that's going on... it doesnt seem right.

Wakka: This is the only time! The players fight with all their strength; the fans cheer for their favorite team. They forget

pain, suffering... Only the game matters! That's why blitz has been around for so long. Least that's what I think.

Link: I wish it really was that simple...

Wakka: Let's play...and win! Right?

Link: You got it!

Wakka: Temple's beyond the jungle there. Let's go!

[Link, Wakka, and the team walk to the jungle edge and meet up with everyone.]

Wakka: What's up?

[Lulu looks at Link.]

Lulu: Yuna's saying she wants you with us.

Link: Huh?

Yuna: I want to ask you to be my guardian.

Wakka: Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya? He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie.

Link: (thinking to himself) Wakka, if you only knew.

Yuna: Not a guardian, then... I just want him nearby.

Link: Yuna? What do you mean?

Yuna: It's just that, well...

Lulu: We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?

Yuna: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...

Link: Hey, dont worry, just a bit confused is all.

Yuna: My apologies.

[The party gets into a battle a ways down the path with a plant.]

Link: Ok... now we got to fight a mutated Deku Scrub.

Lulu: Kimahri, why don't you use 'Lancet' on it?

Link: You lost me at 'Lancet'.

Lulu: Normally, it's a skill that weakens enemies and heals the user. But when a Ronso uses it, that Ronso can sometimes learn fiends' abilities.

Link: I see.

[Kimahri kills the plant, and the party moves down the road; afterwards, they meet Luzzu and Gatta.]

Gatta: Company, halt!

Luzzu: The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood! We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the

better part of valor.

Link: He doesn't look so tough! (thinking to himself) Wakka doesnt think I can handle myself when it comes to fiends huh. This'll show him!

(Link draws his sword and shield and charges in)

Wakka: Link, get back here!

Yuna: LINK! Wait!

Lulu: It's too late now. Lets see how he does.

(Link charges up Din's fire and sends Ochu flying back a few feet with a minor but direct blast. It jumps back and strikes out at Link, who back-flips out of range just in time.)

Link: Heh.. this is going to be fun.

Kimahri: It comes!

Link: HAAAH!

(Link charges again with Din's Fire and combines it with Farore's Wind, creating a completely new combination, Din's Inferno. Ocho is engulfed in flames and turns to ash, defeated.)

Yuna: Link, that was impressive!

Wakka: Link, you crazy? You coulda been killed, ya?! But, Yuna is right though, that was cool.

Lulu: Link, don't do that again.

Link: eheh ... sorry.

Link:(Narration) I may have overdid it a bit there. If I'm ever to re-obtain the Triforce of Courage... I better start acting more level headed. But hopefully, Wakka can see I'm not a newbie fighter.

(Luzzu and Gatta walk over)

Luzzu: A summoner and her guardians. Very impressive!

Gatta: Sir, we should fight, too!

Luzzu: We'll get our chance soon enough.

Gatta: Young Crusaders gather round! We'll beat Sin into the ground!

[Gatta runs off singing and the party heads to the temple's stairway.]

Wakka: These stone steps have a history, you know? Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak.

[Link looks at two Aurochs, who are stretching nearby.]

Link: A race, huh? Think you can beat me?

Wakka: Yuna, if you would.

Yuna: Ready?

[She runs off ahead of everyone.]

Wakka: Hey! Hey!

Link: No fair!

[Link races up after everyone. He soon sees the Aurochs racing back down, but this time they're fleeing.]

Datto: L-Look out!

Wakka: Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!

[A large beast breaks out of some stone paving, it is a huge plant type sinspawn with grass tentacles separating each team member. Link charges up another Din's Inferno, Lulu prepares her Firaga. All the while Wakka and Auron take care of the tentacles that are keeping the body safe. Link charges in with his close range Din's Inferno and Lulu unleashes her Firaga and incenerate the Sinspawn. It takes some doing but it is finally defeated.]

Link: (out of breath) Damn! I swear to Din that was close.

Wakka: Sorry about that! Hoped to break you in a little slower.

Link: Being a guardian's harder that I thought but nothing I can't handle.

Wakka: You do handle yourself pretty well. You got talent.

Link: Nah, just plenty of practice... So, what are these 'sinspawn' anyway?

Lulu: Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left in its wake.

Wakka: Leave 'em alone, and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!

Link:(Narration) That moment when Wakka told me I had talent in battle... I think that was when I started seriously considering becoming a guardian. Maybe just maybe, it will return.

[After a quick breather, they finish the short trek up to the temple. They stop for just a moment in the courtyard to Kilika Temple.]

Wakka: So, uh...they got fiends in Hyrule, too?

Link: Yeah, they're plentiful in the areas around Castle Town, Kakariko, Lake Hylia, and the like... hold that thought. When did you start suddenly believing me about where I'm from?

Wakka: I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?

Lulu: Amazing. Simply amazing. You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back. Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad.

Link: ... yeah.

[Lulu and Yuna walk off.]

Wakka: I...I could never be what Chappu was. Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry.

Link:(Narration) Wakka, Lulu, and Wakka's brother Chappu. Something had happened between them a long time ago. I was sure of it. Well, whatever it was, it was none of my business, that's for sure. Best not to go there.

[The party walks up to the temple and sees a group walking to them.]

Wakka: You here to pray for victory, too?

Man: Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!

Wakka: Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?

Man 2: We've been praying for some competition this year!

Man: So, what's your goal this time? You gonna 'do your best' again? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?

Link: Big talk, coming from this years losers. This time we play to win.

Man: Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys.

Wakka: See you in the finals!

Link: We'll beat them. We have to!

Yuna: You know that team?

Link: ... meh. Putting people down, their just as bad as Ganondorf... and my old man.

Yuna: But, Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!

Link: Yeah, well, not the Jecht i know.

Link:(Narration) Even ten years after he left...just thinking about him ticks me off. But maybe that was just my way of keeping him... Nah.

[The party walks inside and again the layout is similar to that of Besaid. Wakka walks over and prays at Ohalland's statue.]

Wakka: Lord Ohalland, guide our feet.

Link: (to himself) What is it about that prayer, that makes it so ... familiar? I could swear it was Zelda's Lulliby

[A moment later after 'praying', a woman and a large man exit the Cloister and approaches Yuna.]

Woman: A summoner, are you?

Yuna: My name is Yuna - I come from the Isle of Besaid.

Dona: Dona. So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to. My, my, my... And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?

Yuna: I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace.

Dona: You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving.

Link:(Narration) A guardian is someone a summoner can rely on. Someone she can trust with her life. I wondered, did Yuna feel that way about me? (notices Yuna staring at him) What's she smiling about?

[Everyone walks to the elevator that leads to the Cloister.]

Wakka: The fayth is below. Let's do it!

Link: What's the 'fayth'?

Lulu: But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?

Yuna: Strength, everyone!

[Kimahri pushes Link off the elevator.]

Link: What the?

Lulu: You're not a guardian yet.

Yuna: We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?

[They go down.]

Link: Right... Soon like 'tomorrow' soon, I bet!

[The elevator returns. Dona and Barthello return, too.]

Dona: Where's Yuna?

Link: (he points to the elevator) down there.

Dona: Then why are you here?

Link: I'm not supposed to enter if i'm not a guardian, right?

Dona: Not a guardian, you say?

[Barthello picks him up.]

Link: Put ... me ... down! What's the big idea!

Dona: Just a little game.

[The elevator starts to go down.]

Link: Great... this is gonna be a problem.

[Link comes to a door at the bottom.]

Link: Only guardians allowed, and I'm no guardian. Well, I guess it's too late now.

[Link goes through the trials alone and comes to the fayth chamber.]

Wakka: Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Link: It was that bitch Dona and that big son of a Deku, Barthello, or whatever his name was!

Lulu: Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!

Link: What do you mean?

Wakka: She could be excommunicated!

[Link talks to Lulu and Wakka.]

Lulu: The chamber beyond is a sacred place. Only summoners may enter.

Link: What, even guardians can't go in?

Wakka: It's taboo! Now, Just wait.

Link: So, what's in there anyway?

Wakka: The fayth, remember?

Link: Right... that thing.

Lulu: The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies.

Link: Come again?

Lulu: Now they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon.

Link: All that in this room? S-So what's Yuna doing in there?

Wakka: She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin.

[Yuna stumbles out soon after.]

Link: (Narration) There was something i kept from them that day. That song we heard there, in the temple... I knew it from my childhood. It was proof that Spira and Hyrule were connected somehow. Maybe, just maybe thats why, suddenly, I felt like...I just wanted to go home. I tried to say something, to tell them. But the words wouldn't come.

[Yuna names her new aeon and the party leaves and finds a crowd waiting at the mount for Braska's daughter.]

Link: (Narration) I thought I had buried all my feelings for Hyrule away deep down. But they were there, and they grew inside me, bigger and bigger, till I was just about ready to burst.

[The party starts to leave the temple and Link stops. Yuna, too.]

Yuna: Are...are you okay?

Link... I don't really know anymore.

Yuna: What do you want to do?

Link: Just to scream as loud as I can...

[And he does so, startling his others. Back in town they head for the ship.]

Wakka: Off to Luca at last! The matches start as soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?

Link: Yeah... rest.

[Everyone returns to the boat and prepare for the journey to Luca, and the boat leaves port with the Kilika Beasts and Goers onboard, too. Be sure to read the next chapter to find out what happens as our heroes prepare for the Blitzball tourney in Luca. Next Chapter: Luca Bound, Jecht Shot Remastered!]


	7. Chapter 7

**Luca Bound, Jecht Shot Remastered.**

[We return to find that the crew, has boarded the boat for Luca; Night-time has come and the boat has departed Kilika and everyone has parted ways during the trip to Luca. Lulu and Wakka go up top to talk, and Yuna once again becomes the center of attention. Even some Goers walk over to her. Link goes topside and stumbles upon Wakka and Lulu's conversation, so he eavesdrops.]

Lulu: Well? Say something. You'll take responsibility?

Wakka: Relax! He's bound to know someone in Luca.

Lulu: And if not?

Wakka: He could always join a blitz team. Anyhow, it's better than just leaving him in Besaid!

Lulu: What? Just leaving him in Luca?

Wakka: What do you want me to do?

Lulu: Yuna wants to make him a guardian.

Wakka: Oh yeah, geez... There's that too, eh?

Lulu: And whose fault is that?

Wakka: Not mine! [Lulu stares at him.] It is my fault, huh?

Link: ... (sighs)... guess my sudden appearance has caused some waves. Not like I asked to be here though...

[link walks back down the steps and onto the deck and finds a blitzball.)

Link: What the hell, man... Wakka wants me on the team to play a game. I'm a fighter not a ball player. I've mever understood why da... Jecht used a ball everytime he made me train... although, his fighting style was alot like Wakka's at times...

(In Links memory, he thinks back to when he was first learning to use a sword and shield.]

Jecht: Well, well, trying to follow in my footsteps, are you? I usually charge for lessongs, you know... That shot is done... like this!

[Jecht jumps into the air with the ball.]

You can't do it, kid. But don't worry, my boy. You're not the only one. No one else can do it. I'm the best!

Link: Time to make that skill mine!

(Link picks up the ball and balances it on his shield. He bounces the ball off his shield 3 times, each time higher than the last. On the third and highest bounce as the ball makes it way back down, Link uses his back slash and rolls behind the ball and jumps, kicking the ball, making it fly off into the distance,)

Link: Heh... You're not the best anymore... are you old man.

[The Aurochs and Yuna walk over.]

Wakka: Whoa! What's that called?

Link: There's no name for it. Anyone can do it if they try.

Wakka: Show us one more time, ya?

(Link shows the Aurochs the skill once more, and then walks over to Yuna)

Yuna: That was the Jecht Shot, wasn't it?

Link: How'd you know?

Yuna: Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child. He called it the 'Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III.'

Link: Dumbest name ever, right? There is no Mark I or Mark II, you know? My old man said the name Mark III was just something to hook the crowd. He said they'd come back every night expecting to see Mark I and Mark II. And, they really did come back. Used to piss me off... Do you really think he is alive?

Yuna: I don't know. But, Sir Jecht was my father's guardian.

Link: Great... so he's famous here too...

Yuna: Yes. So if anything happened to him, I should think word would get around fast.

Link: Uh-huh.

Yuna: What would you do, if you found him?

Link: Don't really know... I'd probably knock the crap out of him... After everything he put Zelda and me through. And because he was famous, and I was always... Well, you should know, Yuna. Your father's famous, too. Everyone in Spira knows him, right? Ain't it tough?

Yuna: It is hard to follow in his footsteps, as a summoner.

Link: Sure it is...

Yuna: But the honor of having a father like that surpasses all that, I think.

Link: Honor... not much about my 'father' to honor, that's for sure.

Yuna: You shouldn't say that about your father!

Link: ... I think i have the right.

Yuna: I guess you do.

Link:(sighs) sorry... it's just...

[Link gets smacked with a blitzball.]

Wakka: Show me that move again!

Link: (Narration) I didn't think my old man would come to Luca. He never did like watching other people play. But I couldn't help feeling something bad was gonna happen, I've learned to trust my gut... Sure, I had told Wakka I'd help him win the tournament. But I wasn't sure I had it in me to play at all.

[The next day, the Wino pulls into Luca's port. I hate to say it, but it was a short one today. Hopefully something good will happen for the Aurochs in the next Chapter, so stay tuned! Next Chapter: **Welcome to Luca, Kidnapping 101**]


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Luca, Kidnapping 101**

[Hi there folks, and welcome to Luca! It's a hot day here at Spira's largest city, and peoples from all over have come to see this years Blitzball tournament! Well the ships are pulling in now, so its time to turn it over to the two announcers - Bobba and Jimma - as they narrate the show that's about to start from their booth somewhere in Luca.]

Bobba: Thank you for that introduction Bloodtip! Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2. All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them - a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?

Jimma: Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year.

Bobba: Exciting, isn't it, folks? Our next team off the ramp is... Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today.

Jimma: Best of luck to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid.

Bobba: Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is... Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!

Jimma: Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba. And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today.

Bobba: You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!

[Link walks to the Aurochs, getting uber angry at the coverage.]

Wakka:(noticing Link) It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you.

Link:(grabs a megaphone and climbs atop a stack of crates) ... Yeah, right... Stop right there, Goers! You guys are smilin' now, but not for long! 'Cause this year, us Aurochs are takin' the cup!

(Link hops down after ruining the Goer's bit of fun, and making a fool of himself in the process)

Wakka: What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?

Link: ... eheheh...

Datto: We sure stood out, though!

Letty: We were on the sphere!

Datto: We were?

[Three people run by.]

Man: Maester Mika is here!

Woman: Already?

Man 2: The number 3 dock!

Link: Now what?

Yuna: Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!

Link: Maester... Mika?

Lulu: Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester.

Link: 50 years? And he's not retired?

Wakka: Hey! Mind your mouth, now.

Yuna: Let's all go see him!

[They head over to Dock 3. A large crowd is there.]

Link: What a surprise. Can't see squat!

Wakka: Shhhh!

[A strange man with a blue coif heads off the maester's boat.]

Man: That's a Guado, right?

Woman: Who could it be?

Man: Isn't that...Maester Seymour?

[An old man walks off the boat, too, and begins to address the crowd that has gathered.]

Mika: People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you...the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon.

Seymour: I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities.

[All while everyone is praying, Link is just standing there.]

Wakka:(notcing Link) You, too! Bow your head!

[Mika leaves with Seymour, but not before Seymour gets a good look at Yuna.]

Link: ... I don't know about him...

Wakka: Really psyches you up, ya? All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle!

(A bit later, Link finds his way into the Locker room, after exploring the city a bit.)

Link: Uh... where's Wakka?

Datto: At the match-up draws.

Letty: We had to play the Goers in the first match last year. The year before that, and the one before that, too!

Keepa: Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway.

[Wakka enters.]

Datto: Cap'n Wakka!

Wakka: We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals! That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions! First things first. Let's go over the basics again, boys.

Link: Did'nt realize this was going to be under the water...

Wakka: Yep. So you better be ready.

[Soon after the team gets some practice time in, Yuna comes running into the locker room.]

Yuna: There you are! Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a cafe!

Link: (startled) D..did you just say Auron?!

Yuna: Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!

Wakka: Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon! C-Come back quick, ya?

Link: Don't worry, I'll be back!

Wakka: Yeah, okay.

Link:(walks back over to Wakka). Hey, Wakka. You're stiff, man. No, no, not your face. Just breathe out, relax. Like this. Just breathe, yeah!

(Yuna and Link walks out the locker room.)

Yuna: Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht.

Link: And just how are we going to do that?

Yuna: Sir Auron was also my father's guardian. So, he might know where Sir Jecht is. Let's go now!

Link: (narration) It never occured to me that the Auron, Yuna was talking about...and the one I knew from Hyrule could be two different people. I don't really know why, but deep down, I knew it was the same Auron.

[Link walks after Yuna, who's run ahead. He sees some Al Bhed.]

Al Bhed: "Y myto summoner!" ["A lady summoner!"]

Al Bhed 2: "Fa sicd nabund." ["We must report."]

Link: Hey! Al Bhed Psyches, right? Some Al Bhed saved me the other day, and... a girl named Rikku gave me something to eat... At any rate... If you meet Rikku, tell her thanks for me. Oh, and as for the first game? May the best team win!

[Yuna, Link and Kimahri leave the stadium and run into a large group of people out front and a sphere-camera crew starts to film Yuna.]

Yuna: I'm sorry, please let me through. Hey, let's go.

Link: You really are famous.

Yuna: I hope we don't get separated

Link: Hey, Yuna!

(Link pulls a grass whistle from his bag, and blows into it, creating a loud but serene melody)

Yuna: What was that?

Link: Back home in Hyrule, this grass whistle was used to call forth a hawk that would grab unreachable items when i needed her. but after ... it was adapted for use in the arena to cheer fighters on. (he gives one to Yuna) Here, you try.

Yuna: Like...this?

Link: no, no, like this. Then, you just blow.

[Yuna tries and fails.]

Yuna: It's not working.

Link: Gotta practice.

Yuna: Okay.

Link: Anytime we get separated... just use that grass whistle. I'll hear it, and come running, okay? But, for now I guess we should just stick together, till you can do it.

Yuna: Yes, sir!

[After that moments reprive, the trio walk out into the city square. It has a large fountain surrounded by large buildings, a cafe and the like, all busy with the hustle and bustle of fans there for the tournament.]

Link: Damn, this place is bigger than Hyrule Castle Town!

Yuna: Luca is the second largest city in Spira.

Link: I thought every town was little - you know, like Besaid and Kilika.

Yuna: Towns don't usually get bigger than that. Because when a lot of people start to gather...

Link: Sin attacks? Then is Luca even safe?

Yuna: It's not any different, but the stadium is here. The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength.

Link: They protect the stadium?

Yuna: Blitzball's really the only entertainment that we have. Spira's a little short on fun these days.

Link: Talk about pressure then...

Yuna: That's right! Is Hyrule like this, too?

Link: Well, the market area is surrounded by tall buildings, with the Temple of Time off to the right of the main market stalls. There is a bell tower in the middle of the market that reaches high into the sky with a few tall buildings around it...

Yuna: They must be so tall! Don't you ever get dizzy?

Link: 'laughs' Yeah... sometimes.

Yuna: Let's go find Sir Auron!

Link: Right.

[They head into the cafe but see no man in red.]

Link: Not here?!

[Yuna goes to investigate. Meanwhile, two mean-looking Ronso are about to gang up on Kimahri.]

Yenke: Why not talk, Kimahri? Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something! Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?

Biran: Leave Kimahri, Yenke. Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces.

Yenke: Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-molt! Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso.

Biran: Maybe taught too much.

Link: Just stand up to them!

[Kimahri uppercuts Yenke and knocks him out.]

Bartender: Take it outside! The tournament's starting, you hear?

[Biran punches Kimahri. Link looks at a sphere screen just as Mika appears and starts his speech.]

Link: Ah! damn the game's starting!

Mika: Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here...to participate in this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength. All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly: Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valor of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you.

( And with that, the sphere pool starts to fill up in preparation for the games and the Aurochs take their places, heading off against the Psyches and the tip-off begins the match. Meanwhile, in the cafe, Link looks around for Yuna.]

Link: Kimahri, where's Yuna at?

[The two bolt outside and find Lulu approaching.]

Lulu: Where in Spira have you been!?

Link: What?

Lulu: Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose.

Link: You gotta be kidding me!

Lulu: If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic. But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get her.

Link: I'm going too! This will be quick, Besides, they're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be?

Lulu: Wakka said the same thing. He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna. The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go.

[They run down to the dock area and are attacked by machines.]

Link: What in Din's name are these things!

Lulu: Ancient machina, salvaged by the Al Bhed. They are most vulnerable to lightning.

[They defeat them and move on, encountering some more in the third dock and fourth dock areas.]

Link: These things are starting to piss me off.

Lulu: The Al Bhed were expecting us.

[They defeat the machina, and their attention drifts to the sphere monitor, which is covering the Aurochs/Psyches game.]

Bobba: The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks! Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning!

Jimma: But the referee doesn't call the foul! Wakka's taking a real beating out there.

Link: Grr.. just a little longer Wakka...

Lulu: He won't last. Wakka's always like that.

Link: ...

Lulu: Let's go.

[Just as the team arrives, the salvage boat starts to pull of, The team jumps on board just in time...well, in time to get attacked by a gigantic machina that rises up from the belly of the ship.]

Link: Damn. (noticing the crane controls) maybe we can use this. (He tries to activate the crane but nothing happens) Come on damn it ... WORK! This hunk of junk work on magic or something?!

Lulu: It's probably out of power.

[Lulu casts Thunder on it a few times, and Link tries the controls again finally getting the the crane to work, ripping the giant machina's top gears off. They blow it up once its defenceless, and Yuna comes running out of the door nearby.]

Lulu: I hope you hurt them.

Yuna: A little.

(Link walks over to an unconcious guard)

Link: ...

Yuna: What is it?

Link: When I... first arrived here in Spira.. I was taken in by some Al Bhed, They took me on their ship, even gave me food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But it's not. I wonder if they're all gone.

Yuna: What happened?

Link: Sin attacked the ship... I survived... but i really don't know what happened to the rest of the ship though.

Yuna: Um, was there anyone called Cid on the ship.

Link:I really don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language.

Yuna: I see...

Link: Who's Cid?

Yuna: He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him.

Link: Are you Al Bhed, Yuna?

Yuna: On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help.

Link: And you're worried he was on that ship...

Lulu: Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage. The thing about Wakka - he never had much love for the Al Bhed.

Link: Oh! I gotta let Wakka know!

Lulu: I thought I told you not to tell Wakka!

Yuna: The game!

Lulu: Oh!

[Lulu casts a magic attack into the sky, signalling Wakka, just as the ship makes it way back to Luca. Meanwhile, Wakka and his team are on the last stretch of the game with only a handful of seconds left.]

Bobba: Thirty seconds left! The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive! A long pass from Letty! It goes through! He shoots! Gooooooal! Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!

[The party sees the action on the dock sphere monitor.]

Link: Heh, We won!

Yuna: We did it! We're in the finals!

Lulu: Not the most...graceful win. If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing.

Link: Hey, aren't you being just a little unfair?

Lulu: Excuse me?

Link: I know I could never take Chappu's place. You're the one who told Wakka that, right, Lulu? And I don't think Wakka would ever try to take Chappu's pl-

Lulu: You don't want to finish that sentence.

Link: Me and my big mouth...

[Everyone heads to the locker room. Wakka's pretty beat up.]

Datto: Sure you're all right, Cap'n?

Letty: The game starts in a few minutes. You sure you okay?

Jassu: We're playing the Goers, too.

[Link and company walk in.]

Link: Did ya miss us?

Datto: Lady Yuna!

Letty: Are you okay?

Yuna: All this because of me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Wakka: How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?

Link: Wakka, just drop it. She's safe

Wakka: Don't go near Al Bhed anymore, okay? They're trouble.

[Kimahri and Yuna leave sometime later and Link walks over to Wakka.]

Wakka: The game's starts soon. No time for warm-ups. Ready?

Link: (Puts on his Zora Tunic) Let's do this.

Wakka: All right! I got something to tell you boys. After this game...I'm retiring. I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting blitzball. But you know... Since we're here, we might as well win!

Aurochs: Yeah!

Botta: A-Am I on the bench?

Wakka: I'm warming the bench. He's taking my place. All right, boys, let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners!

Link: (To himself) gotta remember, this isn't the same as home.

[The Aurochs and Link go out into the hallway.]

Lulu: I saw you there, floating on the sphere.

Wakka: Hey, you weren't supposed to see that.

Lulu: You really gave it your all, didn't you?

[In the hallway:]

Link: Alright guys, what did we come here to do?

Aurochs: Win!

Botta: For Cap'n Wakka

[They go out to the arena; the two in the locker room watch the game on a sphere.]

Bobba: This is it, folks! In just a few minutes, the championship game!

[On the wall, is writing:] _My best memories are here. Wakka, Captain of the Aurochs._

(Back in the arena)

Bobba: But who could have imagined... A championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers against...the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!

[From a stairwell, Auron emerges.]

Jimma: This looks like history in the making, Bobba.

[The Aurochs and the Goers meet in the sphere pool. Bickson extends a handshake but pulls it away at the last second, trying to punch Link instead.]

Bobba: They're already going at it, folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!

[The game starts and Bickson kicks one in.]

Bobba: What a great play! The Goers score first!

Link: Damn... these guys are good.

[Link gets the ball and lines up, He shield bashes under the ball and gets set for a back slice. He kicks the ball and scores one for the Aurochs. Both teams play pretty well.]

Bobba: And it's halftime!

Jimma: The Goers are just playing great, Bobba. Really great.

[Back in the locker room:]

Wakka: Zone defense, boys! Stop those Goers!

Aurochs: Cap'n!

Link: And what about me?

Wakka: Get the ball and just shoot like crazy!

Datto: Goers are goin' down!

Aurochs: Yeah!

Link: Those Goers won't know what hit them!

Aurochs: Yeah!

Wakka: All right! Hustle!

[The second half begins, but soon...]

Bobba: The fans are getting impatient! They're calling for some action! Everyone seems to be calling for Wakka, folks! Say... Where is that player going? He's leaving the sphere pool! He may be injured!

[Link meets Wakka in the locker room, and they switch places in the middle of the game.]

Link: (Narration)I knew this would happen. It is Wakka's show after all.

Bobba: I wonder what's happening? The crowd is going wild!

[Wakka swims in.]

Bobba: Ah! It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go! The Aurochs seem glad to have him back.

(The clock quickly winds down with both teams fighting tooth and nail, but the Aurochs take the lead as the clock hits 0, winning 4-2.)

Bobba: Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!

[Link swims into the sphere pool to see Wakka, but a bunch of Sahagin Chiefs swim in and attack. They defeat them, but the stadium is in chaos now. In the stands:]

Lulu: What's happening?

[Monsters are running through the stadium attacking people. Auron appears with a gigantic sword, and faces off against a

large dragon-like monster, which he kills. Link and Wakka run out to meet him.]

Link: Yo, Auron!

Wakka: Sir Auron!

Link:(to Wakka) You do know him.

Wakka: Yeah. Best guardian there ever was.

[The three of them kill a Garuda, but soon become surrounded by more monsters.]

Link: Oh, come on...!

[In the stands, Seymour summons an evil-looking aeon. That aeon starts shooting beams from its one eye and kills the monsters that are flying and walking around. Later on, after the chaos quiets down, the Aurochs meet up in the city square.]

Datto: You're really leavin', Cap'n?

Letty: Shouldn't you heal up first?

Wakka: Yuna needs me with her now. I can't be lying around in some bed.

Datto: Yeah, but...

Wakka: Come on, look sharp! The blitz season just started! Don't make those faces, ya? Well... See you, boys! You be good!

Aurochs: (dully) Cap'n...

Wakka: I can't hear you!

Aurochs: Cap'n!

[Later, everyone but Link gathers near the city outskirts.]

Yuna: Are you sure?

Wakka: Never liked long goodbyes anyway. Sorry for making you wait, Yuna. I had some promises to keep, ya? From now on, I'll be your full-time guardian.

Yuna: Then welcome back, Sir Wakka. Good to have you with us.

Wakka: Hey, it's good to be back, ya? So, any news on what happened?

Lulu: Not really. We don't know where the fiends came from. Maester Mika is safe, thanks to Maester Seymour. That's about it.

Yuna: Maester Seymour's aeon... It was so powerful.

[Link and Auron are down at the docks, the former about ready to start a fight with the man who brought him to Spira.]

Link: Gah! Dont just stand around, can't you do something about this?! Not being able to go back to Hyrule... I'm telling you, it's all your fault!

[Auron just laughs.]

Link: Just... who the hell are you?! Did you know my old man?

Auron: Yeah.

Link: And you also knew Yuna's father.

Auron: That's correct.

Link: Now that's just impossible... there's no way...

Auron: Nothing impossible about it. Jecht, Braska, and I...Together we defeated Sin ten years ago. Then I went to Hyrule... where I watched over you. So that one day I could bring you to Spira.

Link: But why me... I failed to protect her! and because of that Hyrule...

Auron: Jecht asked me to.

Link: Is he... alive?

Auron: It depends on what you mean by 'alive.' He is no longer human. But then... I felt something of Jecht there in that shell, couldn't you? You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin.

Link: That's not...

Auron: It is. Sin is Jecht.

Link: You're lying...

Auron: But it is the truth. You'll see for yourself. Come with me.

Link: And if i refuse?

Auron: Every story must have an ending.

Link: I give a Goron's rocky ass about your stories!

Auron: I see. Sorry you feel that way. Fine, then. Come or don't come. It's your decision.

Link: What do you want me to say! It's supposed to be my choice, but I don't really have a choice do I?! You're the only one who can tell me what's going on, anyways! I have to go with you! I have to!

Auron: Irritating, I know. Or are you afraid? It's all right.

Link: Just tell me one thing Auron... will I ever... get back home to Hyrule?

Auron: That's up to Jecht. I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come.

[The two start walking to the outskirts to join he rest of the party, whom is already there.]

Wakka: Do you think he's gonna stay here?

Lulu: Sir Auron knows him, apparently. You were right. He did meet someone he knew.

Yuna: Do you think he'll find a way back to Hyrule?

Wakka: In any case, I'll miss having him around.

Yuna: He's still in town, isn't he? I think I'll go see him... Oh!

[Auron approaches the others, with Link in tow.]

Wakka: Whoa.

Yuna: Sir Auron?

Auron: Yuna.

Yuna: Sir?

Auron: I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?

Wakka: You serious?

Auron: You refuse?

Yuna: No, no! We accept! Right, everyone?

Wakka: O-Of course! No problem at all!

Lulu: But...why?

Auron: I promised Braska.

Yuna: You promised my father? Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!

Auron: And...he comes too.

Link: ... Hey... guys...

Auron: This one I promised Jecht.

Yuna: Is Sir Jecht alive?

Auron: Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years.

Yuna: I...see.

Auron: You'll meet eventually.

Yuna: Yes, I'm looking forward to it!

[Auron walks to Lulu.]

Auron: What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?

Yuna: (To Link) Hey come with me!

[Link walks to Yuna.]

Yuna: Hey, watch!

[Yuna blows into the grass whistle)

Link: You've gotten good at that...

Yuna: You sound sad.

Link: ... i guess so.

Yuna: Wanna scream?

Link: ... I don't think that's going to help this time around.

Yuna: You know what? It's embarrassing to say this myself... But summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm sad, you know? I know it's hard.

Link: yeah... i get it.

Yuna: Right, now let's see what you can do!

Link: Come again?

Yuna: Come on!

[Link tries to make himself smile.]

Link: (talking through gritted teeth) This ... is... strange!

Yuna: Next, try laughing out loud!

Link: Are you kidding me?

Yuna: Come on, show me!

[Link belts out laughing and keeps laughing.]

Yuna: You probably shouldn't laugh anymore.

[They both start laughing.]

Yuna: Too funny!

Link: Hey, you started it.

Yuna: Um...thank you. I want my journey to be full of laughter.

Link: Okay.

Yuna: If we should get separated, just use the whistle. I'll come running. I promise.

Link: Let's get going.

[Link turns to Wakka.]

Link: What?

Wakka: We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy!

Yuna: Sorry! Well then, alright. Now, we will go to the temple of Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile!

[And with that, they all head out of Luca. Well... a surprise win from the Aurochs, huh? Good for them! With renewed vigor Wakka returns to Yuna as a fulltime guardian, be sure to join us next time as our heroes make their way down the Mi'hen Highroad! Next Chapter: **You Take The High Road And Gorons Appear.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**You Take The High Road And Gorons Appear**

[It's a warm day as the team leaves Luca and makes their way down the High Road. But our team's respite is soon disturbed when they are attacked by a Stocky, an armored monster.]

Link: What the hell? This things looks slow than Fado chasing his goats.

Auron: It's also tough. Let me handle this.

Link: What, I can take it!

[Link rushes in and does a spin attack on the Stocky, but his attacks barely do any damage to it at all.]

Link: ... Give me a break!

Auron: Hmph.

[Auron kills it.]

Wakka: Told ya, Sir Auron's the best.

Link: (pulls out the Megaton Hammer)... Next time I'll just use this little baby.

Wakka: Whoa.

Auron: Heh.

[A ways down the road, a scholarly man stops the party.]

Man: Do you know what those ruins are from?

Link: They look like the ruins of an old city...

Man: A city most ancient! A terrible testament to Sin's power. I tremble every time I see them. Compared to Sin, humans are mere mudpuppies!

Yuna: But I believe humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin.

Man: A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that, m'lady summoner. Where are my manners? I am Maechen, a scholar. A your service, m'lady. I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets... My

travels have taken me to many places, and I am troubled by what I have seen. Fragile smiles on people's faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you, m'lady. Give them a reason to rejoice once more.

Yuna: I will.

Link: (to himself) ... Nah, it.. can't be..

(the team and the man soon part ways, and our heroes continue down the road. Soon though, a Chocobo comes running by.)

Woman: Lady Summoner, I presume?

Yuna: Yes, I am Yuna.

Lucil: I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights.

Elma: And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad.

Lucil: There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for chocobos. Do take care, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos.

Yuna: Thank you. We will be careful.

Lucil: Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell.

Elma: Our prayers are with you.

[The chocobo knights leave.]

Link: A large fiend that eats giant chickens... I say we kill it.

Auron: Why?

Link: By the goddesses.. Uh, 'cause its the right thing to do.

Auron: It's the right thing to do?

Link: Something funny?

Auron: Jecht said that a lot, too. And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me.

(They continue on and come upon a young girl and her mother)

Woman: My Lady Summoner!

Girl: You're a summoner?

Yuna: Yes. My name is Yuna.

Girl: I'm Calli.

Yuna: Nice to meet you, Calli.

Calli: Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm?

Yuna: Yes, very soon.

Calli: Yay!

Woman: We're looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Summoner.

Yuna: I'll do my best.

Woman: And good luck to your guardians as well.

[Calli and her mom walk away.]

Link:... What is the Calm?

Lulu: The Calm is a time of peace. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears.

Yuna: Sin dies and is reborn.

Link: I think I get now... Sin is reborn and keeps coming back... but... it it keeps returning...?

Yuna: Don't say it isn't worth it... Because it is.

Link: (narration) Even for a little while...people can sleep in their beds without being afraid. That kind of time is worth anything. Don't say it isn't worth it. Your words that day, Yuna - I remember them well.

[The party heads down the road until they find a rest stop.]

Auron: We rest here.

Wakka: But, this is an Al Bhed shop!

Auron: Is that a problem?

Wakka: They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they... They kidnapped Yuna!

Auron: Where were her guardians?

Yuna: Sir Auron's just concerned about your health.

Wakka: I'm not tired one bit!

Auron: Well I am.

(After some 'convincing' the team stays in at the rest area for a short period.)

Link: Like i could sleep at a time like this... (outside)... yeah...

[The sun is setting behind an ancient piece of ruins at sea.]

Link:(narration) This sunset was different from the one at Kilika... almost serene... Still I can't help but be reminded of her...

[Link walks over to Yuna, who's sitting on the hillside.]

Link: What're you doin?

Yuna: Pretty...

Link: Yeah, it is.

Yuna: I wish I could live in a place like this. Peaceful... Living with a smile on my face every day.

Link: You can, once you beat Sin, right?

Yuna: But then a new Sin will be born anyway.

Link: Well... when that happens just kill it again.

Yuna: I wish I could.

Link: Well, if anyone can beat it, it's the best summoner I know, and that's you! But why does sin keep coming back?

Yuna: Sin is our punishment for our vanity. And it will not go away until we've atoned.

Link: And how do we do that, what did we do that was so wrong? Was it using lots of machina or something? Oh...Wait, was that such a bad thing, really?

Yuna: It's funny... Ever since I was young, I never questioned it. But now that you ask me if it is that bad or not...I don't know. There are so many things I don't know.

Link: Well, that just makes us the same! (mimicking Mika) Such thinking is very unbecoming of a summoner! Sound like Mika?

[They both laugh.]

Yuna: That's not very nice, you know!

Link: You know, when fighting in the arena. You have to keep a level head... You have to stay focused on the enemy in front of you.

Yuna: Okay.

Link: You can't think, where am i going to have lunch later, or where can I get new equipment... I guess, what i'm trying to say is; Yuna, you shouldn't worry, you know? After we beat Sin, that's when you can worry about the future.

Yuna: I guess.

Link: But, How in Din's name are you going to take that big thing down?

Yuna: The Final Summoning. It's the only way to defeat Sin. The only way. With it, we can call the Final Aeon. That's the goal of the pilgrimage. The Fayth of the Final Summoning lies waiting in the far north, to greet summoners that complete their pilgrimage. At the world's edge...in Hyrule.

Link: in ... Hyrule?!

Auron: She means the ruins of a city destroyed a thousand years ago.

[Auron is leaning on a road marker, listening in.]

Link: In ruins? are you completely sure?

Yuna: That's what I've heard.

Auron: You'll see it for yourself soon enough. Yuna, come back inside.

[Auron walks away.]

Yuna: You will go with us...to Hyrule?

Link: Yeah. I'm going. I need to see this with my own eyes...

Link:(narration) I knew it wasn't my Hyrule... But I had to make sure.

[The next morning, Link starts to leave, but bumps into a man coming in.]

Man: Byntuh sa.

Link: Sorry.

Man: Ah, forgive me, sir. I meant to say 'pardon me,' but it came out in Al Bhed.

Link: Oh, you're Al Bhed?

Rin: I am Rin, the owner of this establishment. Hela du saad oui. It means, 'nice to meet you.'"

Link: Well helly doo sad wee to you, too.

Rin: If you are interested... Al Bhed primers can be found all over Spira. Finding them and learning our language might be fun. Here, let me give you one in commemoration of our meeting. Although you might want to be careful where you speak our language." [Obtain: Al Bhed Primer vol. VIII]

Link: Yeah, I hear Al Bhed aren't liked much. Oh, sorry!

Rin: Ed ec y cRysa.

Woman's Voice: Someone, help! The chocobos!

Auron: That's our cue, let's go.

Rin: Thank you for your help. Please, use this. [Obtain: Mega-Potion x 2]

[Link runs outside.]

Lulu: To the chocobo corral!

[Around the side of the travel agency, chocobos scatter as a large monster on top the structure grabs a chocobo and squeezes it. It attacks and pushes the party toward the cliff edge.]

Auron: So, we're to be pushed off a cliff.

Auron: Attack now! Push it back!

Link: (to himself) guess I got to use it. Guys protect the item shop. I got this!

Auron: What are you doing?

Lulu: You can't handle him yourself.

(Link pulls out a strange mask from his bag)

Auron: (noticing the mask) Link! You can't use the Fierce Diety Mask!

Link: Heh! I'm not, now go!

(Link puts on the Goron Mask and transforms into Goro-Link)

G-Link: Oro... I got this.

Wakka: What the?!

Yuna: Link?

Lulu: He got... fat.

(Link and the Chocobo-eater grapple. They pull each other back and forth in a tug-o-war of strength and wills. Seemingly even-matched, but Link bounds backwards and spin-rolls right into the chocobo-eater knocking it off the cliff.)

Link: (taking off the mask) ... remind me to never do that again.

Yuna: Link! That was amazing!

Auron: And foolish. But it worked. Good job.

Link: (panting) thanks...

Rin: Have you any interest in renting some chocobos? As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge. Please ask the attendant, if you wish to rent.

Attendant: Thank you so much for saving the chocobos!

[The team rent some chocobos and head on down the road when they see the cart Luzzu and Gatta were carrying going through the entrance to Mushroom Rock Road. A Crusader stands with them.]

Gatta: Gatta and Luzzu reporting, sir!

Luzzu: This is the last of them.

Crusader: Good to have you with us. Go on through!

[Gatta sees Link.]

Gatta: Show me how to play blitz sometime!

Luzzu: Wait around. We'll have Sin beaten in no time!

[Link and co. try to follow them through the check point.]

Crusader: I'm sorry, I can't let you pass. Hey, you're a summoner and her guardians, right? Sorry for the inconvenience.

[Seymour and his guardians come down the road.]

Seymour: So we meet again, Lady Yuna.

Yuna: Y-Yes?

Seymour: You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?

Yuna: Well...

[She looks at the Crusaders blocking the road.]

Seymour: I see.

Crusader: Maester Seymour. Let me show you to the command center.

Seymour: Hold. I have a request.

Crusader: Yes, Your Grace?

Seymour: I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center.

Crusader: But, Maester Seymour, sir.

Seymour: Do not worry. I will take full responsibility.

Crusader: Very well. They may pass.

Seymour: It is done.

Yuna: Thank you, Your Grace.

[Seymour and his entourage walk through.]

Lulu: Yuna, it's time to go.

Yuna: Oh! Right!

[Yuna and Lulu start walking.]

Link:I swear to Din... Who does he think he is?

Wakka: He's a maester. Better get used to it, ya?


	10. Chapter 10

**The Crusader's Desperate Attack**

[Our team of heroes continue their journey and prepare to head through Mushroom Rock Road, up to the Crusader's compound, where a line of defense against Sin has been set up. They arrive at the first checkpoint before entering and listen as Seymour speaks to the Crusaders gathered.]

Crusader: All hail Maester Seymour!

Seymour: Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today.

Crusaders: Sir!

[Meanwhile:]

Wakka: What's goin' on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using the Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!

Yuna: Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester SEymour sees that, too.

Wakka: Lulu?

Lulu: Hmm... I can only speculate.

Auron: Ask him yourself.

[Seymour walks over.]

Seymour: Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years.

Auron: I've got nothing to say about it.

[Auron walks off.]

Link: Hmmm...

Seymour: I...see. Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian.

Yuna: Your Grace!

Seymour: Please, there's no need for formalities.

Wakka: Excuse me... Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship...presently... present here...sir?

Seymour: Please, speak as you normally would.

Wakka: Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?

Seymour: It's true... I should. However... Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado - the person, not the maester of Yevon... As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor.

Wakka: But, using machina... That's bad, isn't it?

Seymour: Pretend you didn't see them.

Wakka: Beg your pardon, but that's not something a maester should say!

Seymour: Then, pretend I didn't say it.

Wakka: You're kidding!

[Seymour walks away.]

Link:(narration) Since I first saw him, I never did like Seymour... but, some of the things he said did make sense. And... what is this feeling. This aura i sense, its familiar... is it 'him'?

[Seymour parts ways and a few moments later Clasko approaches.]

Clasko: Excuse me, Lady Summoner Yuna?

Yuna: Yes?

Clasko: The command center... Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am.

Yuna: Thank you.

Clasko: Take that road to the command center. It's not far. We're still in the midst of preparations this way. Sorry.

[The crew heads down the road and come to a lift. They take a lift up to the top ledge. There is a lot of machina cannons.]

Wakka: Curse these...!

[He kicks one.]

Link: He's really not a big fan of them is he...

Lulu: Chappu... He left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead.

Wakka: That's got nothing to do with it! I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!

[From the ledge, the party can see the beach buzzing with activity. Crusaders coax sinspawn from cages into one larger cage, until it's packed.]

Wakka: It won't work anyway.

Yuna: Don't say that. It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon... But the Crusaders and the Al Bhed - they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too, isn't it? Isn't it?

Wakka: Hmph! All right, all right! But I still think machina are bad news! They're forbidden for a reason!

Lucil: Lady Summoner! There you are!

[Lucil comes over.]

Lucil: The command center is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there.

Yuna: Maester Kinoc, too?

Link: (to himself)... something seems fishy here.

Lucil: Yes. Please hurry, my lady.

[They head to the command center. Gatta is there.]

Gatta: The operation will begin shortly. Please check all your equipment.

Wakka: Um, you all right?

Gatta: Of course not! I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here!

Auron: If you want to prove yourself...

Gatta: Huh?

Auron: "First you must complete the tasks you are given."

[The party heads into the command center. Maester Kinoc gets up to meet them, or, more particularly, Auron, whom he tries to hug.]

Kinoc: I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you, Auron! Ten yaers, is it?

Link:...?

[Lulu bends to Link's ear.]

Lulu: That's Wen Kinoc, one of the Four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders.

Link: I see.

Gatta: All troops ready to move at your command, sir!

Kinoc: Good. Dismissed.

Gatta: Sir!

[Gatta leaves.]

Kinoc: Tell me, Auron. Where have you been the last ten years?

Auron: We don't have time for this now, do we?

Kinoc: This plan won't work, you know that. We'll just let them dream a little longer.

Link: By the godesses...

Seymour: Lord Kinoc...

[Seymour appears.]

Kinoc: Oh, yes. Proceed.

Auron: That Kinoc, a maester?

Kinoc: I heard that, Auron. A lot has happened in the last ten years. What were you doing, and where?

Auron: Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am.

Kinoc: Just tell me one thing: Have you seen Hyrule?

[Auron harrumphs and doesn't reply.]

Yuna: I kinda...think we don't belong here.

Link: To late for that now...

Guard: It is time at last. We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves. Tell me when you're ready.

[The party tells him when they're ready.]

Auron: Link. Come over here a minute.

Link: Yeah, what?

Auron: Do not use the Fierce Diety. You are not ready.

Link: ... Yeah. I know.

Auron: If you have to use a mask, stick with the Goron and Zora masks.

Link: ... right.

Guard: Maester Kinoc. Please.

[Kinoc walks out on a jutting ledge to give the go-ahead signal.]

Yuna: Will Sin come?

Guard: Sin always returns for its spawn. To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it.

Auron: You won't have to. It'll come.

Link: (narration) I remembered Auron telling me. Sin is my old man. Sin is Jecht. I sort of never believed him.

[The cage holding the sinspawn is electrocuted to coerce them into calling for Sin. Unfortunately, it breaks wide open and a large monster attacks the party.} `

Link: Well now! That, I can hit!

[The team fights the monster and defeat it very quickly. And Sin appears in the bay.]

Lucil: Let's go!

Cannoneer: Fire!

[Cannonfire peppers Sin, cracking sinspawn off of it. Some swim towards the shore, as Lucil gives the advancement order.]

Lucil: Charge!

[High above, at the command center...]

Auron: Look out!

[The party scatters on his word. Sin creates a giant barrier over itself and shoots it towards the beach, disintigrating the Crusaders and sinspawn that are fighting. The battle ends before it's even really begun. Meanwhile, Yuna and Link wake up to find the monster from before getting a second wind. Auron walks to help Seymour and Link as they triy to fight it off themselves; Yuna follows. No one else is conscious yet.]

Seymour: Stand back, Lady Yuna.

Yuna: Y-Yes.

Link: (equips the biggoron sword) This calls for some extra 'umph' in the swing!

[The sinspawn attacks knocking back Yuna and Seymour, but Link backflips out of the way. He draws the Biggoron Sword. and runs toward it, blade dragging the ground. The sinspawn attacks again and hits Link who is unable to dodge it. The smoke clears and Seymour and Yuna attack, taking the attention off of Link. Link appears out of the smoke and attacks with a Jump Strike, hefting the Biggoron Sword up and into the sinspawn. Finally the monster falls for good.]

Link: that's how you get it done.

Auron: Don't get cocky.

Seymour:... Indeed.

Yuna: The others?

[The Al Bhed machina offshore fires a large pulse beam at Sin, pushing its shield back. They amp up the power, but Sin shoots a blast through the barrier and destroys the structure that was the last hope for battle. Link runs down to the beach to check for survivors. Gatta is still alive, but...]

Gatta: What's...going on? Why? What? What's going on!?

[Sin leaves. Link notices and gives chase]

Link: Don't you run away from me!

[Link runs to the shore, putting on the Zora Mask; up on the ridge, Yuna is watching the aftermath.]

Yuna: Everyone, stand back! I'll summon!

Seymour: You won't hurt it. Your powers are still...too weak.

Yuna: But I must do something!

Seymour: You can't!

[Meanwhile, Zora-Link is swimming after Sin but isn't making any progress.]

Link: (narration) Don't really know what i was thinking, chasing Sin like that, that day. Maybe I was angry. Maybe I wanted to go home. I kept thinking of Hyrule, of Zelda, my old man, of ... her.

[All goes dark... Link sees a part of the Farplane, with the newly-dead Crusaders still running around like they were in battle. Luzzu is there, forlorn. The Strange Boy appears, shaking his head. Suddenly there is a flash of light, and a Young Link appears in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle talking to someone.]

Jecht: What?

Link: People are talking... saying you don't train anymore.

Jecht: Let them talk. I'm still the best.

Link: They say you're no good 'cause you drink all the time.

Jecht: I can quit drinkin' whenever I want!

Link: The quit. Now!

Jecht: What did you say?

Link: You said you could!

Jecht: Heh. Tomorrow, maybe.

Link: Why wait?

Jecht: Why do today what you can leave for tomorrow? There he goes again... crying!

[The flashback ends.} 

Link:(narration) I thought I sensed him there. Somewhere... Or maybe it was just Sin's toxin playing tricks on my mind. How many died today? (Link awakens on the beach with his mask beside him) People die, and Yuna dances. When will the dancing stop? Yuna won't stop dancing - not until Sin is gone. Those were my thoughts then...I think.

Auron: I see you're still here.

Link: ... yeah.

Auron: Many stories ended here today... But... Yours goes on, I see.

Link:...

Link:(narration) Sin had come and gone, but I remained here.

[Auron speaks to Kinoc and Seymour appears with some warrior monks.]

Auron: A swift retreat. Satisfied?

Kinoc: What do you mean?

Auron: Those who turned from Yevon died, while the faithful live on.

Kinoc: The past ten years have changed you, I see.

[Seymour goes over to Yuna as Kinoc and Auron part ways.]

Seymour: You do not look so well. But now, more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow. But you...are a summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?

Yuna: Yes. I understand.

Seymour: Are you afraid? Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her lord Zaon. Lady Yuna. Until next we meet, farewell.

[Seymour leaves, and the party soon follows. As the party walks, Link and Kimahri straggle a bit.]

Yuna: Hey, you two! Hurry up!

Link: Well, she's awfully cheery...

Kimahri: In dark times she must be. She must shine bright. Now are dark times. Yuna tries hard.

Link: We should lend her a hand then.

Kimahri: If we worry, she tries harder. Do not frown.

Link: Turn that frown upside down, huh.

Kimahri: Kimahri try, too.

Link: Give it a try.

[Kimahri 'smiles' menancingly...not on purpose, of course. Afterwards they soon come to a crossroads.]

Link: How much farther till we reach Hyrule?

Wakka: Still a ways.

Lulu: First down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalam... Then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania.

Link: ... great.

Yuna: And before that, we get to pray at the temple in Djose!

Link: Nothing ventured nothing gained?

Yuna: I have to pray to the fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon.

Wakka: That's a summoner's training. She's gotta prepare mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning.

Link: Must be tough, Yuna.

Yuna: I'll be fine with you here!

[The party heads on; Auron lingers with Link.]

Auron: Hey, new guy.

Link: You talkin' to me?

Auron: Who else?

Link: What can I do ya for?

Auron: Don't tell Yuna you know about Sin and Jecht. You know her... She would...distance herself from you. We do not want that.

Link: I see, I think. Yeah, but even if I did say something, no one would believe me, you know?

Auron: Yuna would.

Link: Good point... Come to think of it...did I really have to know about Jecht? What about my feelings?

Auron: Better than you finding out at a critical moment, becoming emotional.

Link: Me emotional?!

[Auron walks off.]

Auron: I heard you were quite the crybaby.

Link:(narration) Yeah, maybe when I was younger... and maybe ... after that event... Just a little.

Link: Hey! I still don't buy that story you know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Laughter, A Medicine Much Needed.**

(Our heroes continue their journey onward toward their next stop; The Temple of Yevon, Djose. As they enter the area they come upon a bridge, and are greeted by what's left of the Crusader's Mounted Chocobo Forces.)

Lucil: Yuna, it is good to see you and your companions are well.

Yuna: Yourselves as well, Captain. We were worried. Praise be to Yevon!

Lucil: "We escaped with our lives, but our troops were decimated.

Elma: Of all our chocobos, only this one made it.

Clasko: We make pretty poor Chocobo Mounted Forces without chocobos.

Lucil: We turned our backs on the teachings and cast away our faith. This... this is our just reward.

(he team parts ways with Lucil, Elma, and Clasko, and head to the front of the Temple proper.)

Link: That the Djose Temple?

[The rock surrounding the structure blows apart, but floats in place due to heavy electricity. Inside is a large temple, much larger than it looked before.]

Link: Not too shabby...

Lulu: The Lightning Mushroom Rock. It only opens when a summoner is addressing the fayth.

Wakka: That means another summoner's already in there.

Yuna: Another summoner?

Link: Most likely its... Dona.

Yuna: We have to hurry.

Link: Right.

[They walk in, just in time to see a summoner returning from the fayth. It's a man, though; not Dona. Two guardians - a man and a kid - are with him.]

Link: Well... guess I was wrong.

Summoner: I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?

Yuna: I am Summoner Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid.

Summoner: As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father.

Yuna: My father? You knew him.

Summoner: No, I have never met the man. Ah, my apologies. I am Isaaru. I am a summoner, like you.

Pacce: I'm Pacce. Pleased to meet you.

Maroda: And I'm Maroda. I'm guarding my big brother here.

Isaaru: Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin.

Yuna: I...I'm not really... I've only just become a summoner.

Isaaru: Of course, I've no intention of losing, either. So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?

Yuna: Very well, then. I accept your challenge.

Maroda: Isaaru!

Isaaru: Yuna, I beg your leave. Good luck, to both of us!

Yuna: Yes.

[As Issaru and his guardians leave, our heroes turn and head towards the Cloister, but as Link starts inside, Isaaru calls out.]

Isaaru: Hey, you.

Link: Hmm?

Isaaru: You are Yuna's guardian, no? Maroda's heard a curious rumor. I thought you should know.

Maroda: I heard it from those Crusaders. Seems that summoners have been going out on pilgrimage and just...disappearing.

Isaaru: It could just be the fiends got them...but not so many so quickly.

Link: That does sound a bit suspicious...

Maroda: Sorry I don't know more, but...watch your back. Ain't much future for a guardian without a summoner, eh?

Pacce: What? What? Whatcha all talkin' 'bout?

Maroda: We're talking about doing your job as a guardian!

Pacce: Hey, I'm doing good! Right, big brother?

[Isaaru nods.]

Isaaru: Please, be careful.

Link: You got it.

Isaaru: Pacce!

(Isaaru turns and begins walking out)

Pacce: Oh... What?

Isaaru: We're leaving!

Pacce: Be right there! See ya!

[Link runs up to the Cloister.]

Monk: The Cloister of Trials lies within. Are you prepared?

Link: About as ready as I'm going to be.

(Link runs inside and catches up to the rest of the group)

Wakka: All right! Guardians, at attention!

Yuna: We are ready.

Wakka: All right... Let's do it!

[They go through the trials to the antechamber. Yuna goes into the fayth; just then, Dona and Barthello enter.]

Link: ... great.

Dona: Well, well. You again. Still travelling with quite the crowd, I see.

[Barthello walks over to Auron.]

Dona: What is it, Barthello? You know this riffraff?

Barthello: You are...Auron, no?

Auron: What of it?

Barthello: Can...I shake your hand? Auron-no, Sir Auron. You're the reason I became a guardian!

[Auron chuckles and shakes his hand.]

Barthello: Thank you, sir! This means so much to me!

Wakka: Calling the personal guardian of Lord Braska riffraff?

Lulu: And you call yourself a summoner?

Dona: Barthello, enough! Get back here!

Link: Uh ... you hang in there.

[After what seems like a few hours, Yuna exits the Chamber of the Fayth, exhausted.]

Dona: You owe much to your father. All these guardians...and Sir Auron, too? And I hear Maester Seymour's quite taken with you. The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska.

Yuna: This has nothing to do with my father! I am travelling on my own, as a full-fledged summoner!

Dona: Oh, is that so? Then try standing on your own two legs for once. Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes.

[Dona enters the chamber of the fayth and the party leaves to go rest after a long day. The next morning Link goes into the nuns' chambers and finds Yuna still sleeping; everyone else is waiting around outside for her.]

Nun: She was working until dawn. Healing the wounded, sending the fallen.

Link: No problem, I'll just let her sleep for now.

[Yuna wakes up.]

Link: Morning, sleepy head.

Yuna: What? Morning?

Link: It's not a problem.

Yuna: But it's morning! I'm so sorry! I-I'll get ready right away! Just a moment!

Link: Don't worry! It's okay!

[Back outside, Yuna runs out in a hurry.]

Wakka: Yo! Sleepyhead!

Yuna: Sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me.

Lulu: Really, there's no rush... Here, your hair.

Wakka: A summoner with bed hair! What's the world comin' to?

Yuna: You could have woken me up!

Lulu: We called to you, but with all that snoring...

Yuna: Mmm...what is it today? Everyone's picking on me!

[Everyone chuckles, including Auron.]

Yuna: You, too, Sir Auron?

Auron: Once Lady Yuna can fixes her hair, we leave!

[Everyone starts to walk out.]

Link: (narration) I hadn't really laughed like that since... I lost 'her', and I failed in my duties as the 'Hero'. But it was only later that I realized... I was the only one really laughing. Laughing must have been the only thing keeping them going.

[The party comes back to the bridge again and stop when they meet the Chocobo Knights.]

Lucil: Off so early? Lady Yuna, you must be exhausted working so hard last night. Will you be okay?

Yuna: I feel that I have rested enough. But, thank you for your kindness! Will you be leaving, too?

Lucil: Yes, first we cross the Moonflow, and then we head north in search of chocobos to replace those we have lost.

Elma: Once we find chocobos, our Mounted Forces will ride again!

Link: Hmm, is it just me or are you missing a person?

Clasko: Captain! Waaaaait for meee!

Link: Well, speak of the Devil...

[Clasko runs over.]

Elma: What took you so long? We're leaving!

Clasko: You expect me to keep up with a chocobo!?

Lucil: Lady Yuna, I wish you good fortune. Elma! Clasko! Let's go!"

Elma: Ma'am!

Clasko: Eh!? Can't I just rest a sec...?

Elma: No complaints!

[They leave, and Yuna's team heads to the crossroads again.]

Link: So... where to now?

Lulu: We cross the Moonflow.

Link: Right, Moonflow... here we come.


	12. Chapter 12

**A trip down the Moonflow**

[Well, we return to find our crew as they're heading towards the moonflow, about half-way they happen upon Biran and Yenke. A stranger who was with them bolts off down the road.]

Biran: Look! One of Kimahri's friends. Looks just like him.

Link: ... Feel like saying that to my face?

Biran: Both follow summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings!

Yenke: Hornless! Hornless!

Kimahri: You come to insult Kimahri?

Biran: Wrong. We came to warn little Kimahri.

Yenke: Summoners disappear. Never return.

Biran: Next will be Kimahri's summoner.

Yenke: Poor Kimahri! Lost his horn, next lose his summoner!

Biran: Pitiful Kimahri! Howl alone! Howl alone!

[The two run off.]

Link: What's their deal? Are they just picking on you or what?

Kimahri: Kimahri will deal with them.

Link: So will I...

Kimahri: Kimahri alone.

Link: But...

Wakka: It's Kimahri's problem. We can't interfere; it's a rule.

Lulu: I'm worried.

Wakka: Let the Ronso deal with Ronso problems, ya? That's how it's always been.

Lulu: I mean I'm worried about those summoners disappearing.

Auron: They aren't just disappearing into thin air.

Link: Well... if guardians are doing their jobs, there shouldn't be any problems, should they?

Wakka: Whoa!

Lulu: Confident.

Link: Heh...

[They continue their journey and finally arrive at the scenic and beautiful Moonflow.]

Lulu: This is the Moonflow.

Yuna: These are moonlilies! They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls.

Lulu: The entire river glows, like a sea of stars.

Link: Really? Then I got an idea!

Auron: We're not waiting till nightfall.

Link: Fine... then how 'bout we come back after killing Sin.

Wakka: Hey, we better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf!

Link: What in Farore's name is a Shoopuf?

(They contine on and come to the dock area, and Link sees the elephantine creature with a roll-up trunk.)

Link: What the...?!

Wakka: This is a shoopuf.

Link: Whoa... Let's ride! Come on, let's go!

Wakka: All right! We board soon as we're ready, ya?

[On the wharf nearby:]

Driver: "Ride ze shoopuf?"

[The party gets on the shoopuf.]

Driver: Shoopuf's launchin'!

[In the carriage atop the shoopuf, the party sits silently.]

Wakka: Hey. Take a look.

[Link looks over the side of the carriage down into the water and sees submerged buildings.]

Link: A sunken city! It looks familiar...

Wakka: A machina city - a thousand years old! They built the city on top of bridges across the river.

Lulu: But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom.

Wakka: Right. It's a good lesson.

Link: A lesson?

Wakka: Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?

Link: Uh... Well, it would be convenient, with all that water there.

Wakka: Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!

Link: I doubt that very highly.

Wakka: Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?

Link: Sounds like a double standard to me. Don't machina get used? Like the stadium for instance?

Lulu: Yevon, it decides...which machina we may use, and which we may not.

Link: So.. Which ones aren't allowed then?

Wakka: Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind.

Lulu: Or war will rage again.

Link: War?

Yuna: More than a thousand years ago... Mankind waged war using machina to kill!

Wakka: They kept building more and more powerful machina.

Lulu: They made weapons so powerful... It was thought they could destroy the entire world.

Yuna: The people feared that Spira would be destroyed.

Wakka: But the war did not stop!

Link: What happened?

Yuna: Sin came, and it destroyed the cities and their machina.

Lulu: The war ended...and our reward...was Sin.

Wakka: So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh?

Link: Sounds rough...

Wakka: Yeah, it is.

Link: But, the thing is machina themselves aren't bad...

Lulu: Only as bad as their users.

Wakka: It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!

[Suddently the conversation is disrupted by a loud splash.]

Link:... Could be trouble. (puts on his zora mask)

Driver: Whatsh could thatsh be?

Auron: Sit down!

Yuna: S-Sorry!

[An Al Bhed leaps onto the shoopuf and takes Yuna into the water.]

Wakka: The Al Bhed!

[Wakka and Zora-Link dive in.]

Wakka: Yuna, we'll save you!

Z-Link: We're coming!

[They start fighting the large machina contraption that's caged Yuna, and defeat it freeing Yuna. It sinks to the bottom and Wakka and Z-Link bring her onboard.]

Lulu: Are you hurt?

Yuna: No, I'm fine.

Wakka: Grrah! Those Al Bhed!

Link: (taking of the Zora Mask) Wakka... calm down.

Driver: Ish ebullibody okay?

Yuna:(she stands) I'm sorry! We're all okay now!

Auron: Yuna!

Driver: Shoopuf full shpeed aheads!

Wakka: Damn the Al Bhed! What do they want from us? Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for? Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament! Or, wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'ihen!

Lulu: I wonder... Didn't Kimahri's clansman say something...about summoners...disappearing?"

Wakka: Ah! So the Al Bhed are behind that! Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!

Link: Wakka... there's no use complaining. All we have to do is protect Yuna, Our jobs. Thats all there is to it.

Link: (narration) If this keeps up... it's going to turn into a repeat of 'that time'... never again.

Wakka: Well... I guess so.

Lulu: You're right.

Yuna: (Thank you.)

[The party makes it to the north bank and the shoopuf sleeps, so everyone takes a load off for the time being. Link goes on a walk and sees someone washed up on the road to Guadosalam.]

Link: You're...not dead?

[The girl sheds her outer layer of waterproof clothes and who she is surprises Link.]

Rikku: I thought I wa done for, back there.

Link: Rikku?! How... You... Your ok?! How've you been?

Rikku: Terrible!

Link: Now that you mention it... what happened?

Rikku: You beat me up, remember?

Link: That was you?!

Rikku: That really hurt, you know. You big meanie!

Link: W-Wait! But you attacked us!

Rikku: Nuh-uh. It's not exactly what you think.

Wakka: Yo!

[The party comes down the road to the two.]

Wakka: "Friend of yours?"

Link: Yeah... you could say that.

Rikku: Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku!

Link: Yuna, Lulu... I told you about her, remember? Rikku's the girl that helped me out just before i washed a-shore at Besaid. She's an Al...

Wakka: Wow, so you, like, owe her your life! What luck meeting here, ya? Praise be to Yevon! So, uh... Rikku... You look a little beat up. You okay?

Lulu: Uh, Wakka...

Wakka: Huh? What?

Yuna: There's something we need to discuss.

Wakka: Oh, go ahead.

Rikku: Girls only! Boys please wait over there!

Lulu: Right. Sorry, Wakka.

[The girls talk for awhile. Soon after Yuna walks over to Auron.]

Yuna: Sir Auron... I would like Rikku to be my guardian.

[Auron walks over to Rikku; she avoids eye contact.]

Auron: Show me your face. Look at me.

Rikku: Oh, okay.

Auron: Open your eyes.

[She opens them, showing her green-with-swirl-pattern eyes.]

Auron: As I thought.

Rikku: Um... No good?

Auron: Are you certain?

Rikku: A hundred percent! So, anyway... Can I?

Auron: If Yuna wishes it.

Yuna: Yes, I do.

Link: You can trust her! She's helped me out alot already.

Wakka: Well, I'm for it! The more, the merrier!

Rikku: Then I'll just have to be the merriest!

Link:(narration) It was strange. Even though Wakka had always hated the Al Bhed...

Rikku: Rikku, at your service!

Link:(narration) He never realized Rikku was one of them.

(With Rikku now a guardian, our heroes are now back on the road to Guadosalam, when they are attacked, but find a special surprise in the middle of the battle.

Rikku: Oooh! A treasure chest! I wonder what's inside?

[A monster attacks her.]

Rikku: You should know, I'm scary when I'm mad! I'm gonna use that item I just got on you! You'll be sorry!

[Rikku creates a Firestorm from a few items in her bag and kills the enemy.]

Wakka: "Wh-What did you just do!?

link: That was great!

Rikku: I can combine items and use them like this. It's not that tough, really.

Link: just as long as you don't accidentally use any of my masks in those mixtures!

Wakka: We need to talk about those items of yours!


	13. Chapter 13

**In Death ... There is Remembrance**

[It's a new day as our party of heroes walk into Guadosalam; As they enter a Guado man approaches.]

Man: We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way.

[He goes to take her hand, but Wakka stops him.]

Wakka: Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Tromell: Oh, I beg your pardon. I am called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna.

Yuna: Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?

Tromell: Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome.

[Everyone turns to to follow Tromell to the manner.]

Rikku: Twist our arms, why don't ya? Ah, I almost forgot!

Link: Hmm?

[She turns back to Link and shows him how to make custom equipment.]

Rikku: What would you do without me?

Link: Have rundown equipment?

[Link and Rikku catch up to the rest of the group and they all walk into Seymour's manor as Tromell opens the doors to the hall.]

Tromell: This way, please. I will go inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here.

Link: Sure, sure. This place gives me the creeps...

[Tromell leaves, and everyone talks amongst themselves. After a few minutes, Tromell reappears.]

Tromell: Truly, it is good to have guests again. Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet.

Yuna: The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira.

[Link and Wakka stand off to themselves.]

Link: Was Maester Jyscal really such a great man?

Wakka: He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man.

Tromell: Truly, a loss for us all. But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour... He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira.

Seymour: That is enough, Tromell. ~

[Seymour appears in the doorway at the top of the staircase.]

~ Must I always endure such praise? Welcome!

Yuna: You...wanted to see me?

Seymour: Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush.

Auron: Please, keep this short. Yuna must rush.

Seymour: Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way.

[The floor and the atmosphere of the room changes to that of space, with shooting stars and meteor showers. It's changes to Hyrule, showing images a more modern Lon Lon Ranch, Zora's Domain to Lake Hylia, and eventually of a bustling sight of a modern Castle Town and Market.]

Seymour: This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the farplane.

Link: ?! Home.. Hyrule!?

Seymour: Correct. Hyrule... as it looked one thousand years ago. The great and wondrous machina city, Hyrule Castle Town. She once lived in this metropolis.

Yuna: She, who?

[The hologram scene then changes to shows a woman's chambers, complete with woman on her bed.]

Yuna: Lady Yunalesca!

Link: (takes a step back) She looks like Zel...da...

Seymour: She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name.

Yuna: It was my father who named me.

Seymour: Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin...it took an unbreakable bond of love - of the kind that binds two hears for eternity.

[Everyone returns their attention to the recording as a holographic man walks to Yunalesca. The man disappears, and Seymour asks Yuna something that only she hears. It's upsetting news; so much so, that she guzzles an entire glass of water to get her bearings.]

Rikku: Wow! Your face is beet red!

Link: Yuna? Everything ok?

Yuna: He...he asked me to marry him!

Link: What?! You serious?

Auron: You know what Yuna must do.

Seymour: Of course. Lady Yuna - no, all summoners - are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a maester of Yevon.

Auron: Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing.

Seymour: Even so, the actors must play their parts. There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over.

Auron: We will do so, then. We leave.

Seymour: Lady Yuna, I await your favorable reply.

[Auron walks to the door.]

Seymour: Why are you still here, sir? I beg your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane.

[Link starts sniffing Auron, who pushes him away and leaves. Everyone heads outside to regroup.]

Lulu: Yuna, the high summoner's daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change.

Wakka: Sounds just like a passin' daydream, like Auron says.

Link: Just for get it and let's continue the pilgrimage... i mean seriously? Marriage?

Rikku: Hmmm. Jealous?

Link: ... We have to defeat Sin. Romance can wait!

Wakka: He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us.

Yuna: Maybe it is a fine time.

Link:... Are you serious?

Yuna: If my getting married would help Spira...if it would make people happy... If I could do that for people...maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But, I won't answer till I know what's right.

Link: ...

Rikku: You can always just quit your pilgrimage and get married.

Yuna: I will...go on. I'm sure that Lord Seymour will understand.

Rikku: Umm, I guess so...

Yuna: I am a summoner! I must fight and defeat Sin.

Auron: Like Braska before you.

Link:(narration) It was all I could do to keep myself from punching a wall... What's there to think about?

Yuna: I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this.

Lulu: Go on, we'll be right behind you.

Link:(narration) I wondered why none of the others ever asked Yuna. Do you love Seymour? Do you even like him?

[Everyone heads to the Farplane's entrance.]

Link: About this Farplane... When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right, which is the very same Farplane we're headed to? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do dead people live there or something?

Wakka: You're thinking those funny thoughts again, ya? You'll see once we get there.

[Everyone starts heading in, except for Auron who takes a seat on one of the steps.]

Link: You're not coming?

Auron: I do not belong there.

Link: Scared?

Auron: Searching the past to find the future... This is all that is there. I need it not. You'd better get going.

Rikku: You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person - an illusion, nothing else.

Link: ... (to himself) My memories... am... am I ready for this?

Rikku: Well, have fun!

Link: What, you're not going either, Rikku?

Rikku: I keep my memories inside.

Link: Huh?

Rikku: Memories are nice, but that's all they are.

[Link walks into the Farplane.]

Link: What the...?

[As Link walks in he sees a platform where everyone is standing. It is dwarfed by a huge view of waterfalls and a moon, with pyreflys hovering over flowers on floating islands. Link sees Yuna with Braska and her mother.]

Link:(narration) The Farplane was beautiful, but I couldn't stop thinking about Yuna. Her parents - they looked so happy together. But it got me worried that maybe seeing them would make Yuna really consider Seymour's proposal.

[Link walks over to Yuna and her 'family' after talking with Wakka and Lulu.]

Link: So...Yuna?

Yuna: I've decided.

Link: You have? That's good.

Yuna: I remember, when I was only seven years old, in Bevelle that day. My father had defeated Sin, and the whole town was out in the streets. Everyone was laughing. They all seemed so happy. If I defeated Sin, that would make everyone happy...wouldn't it? I must do what everyone wants, not just what I want.

Link: Let's go back! You gotta tell Seymour.

Yuna: Before that... Call Sir Jecht. Give it a try. Don't worry. He won't come.

Link:(narration) This whole time I've been trying to keep my head empty of thoughts of Jecht... and home... Thoughts of Zelda... of Midna...

Yuna: See, told you!

Link:(narration) He isn't here because he's not dead. He's Sin.

Yuna: That means he's alive, you know?

Link:(narration) What if my old man really is Sin? What would I say to Yuna...hell; to everybody in Spira? Wait, why should I have to apologize for him, anyway?

Link: Jecht... I'd rather not see him ever again.

Yuna: What makes you hate him so?

Link: Everything he does just pisses me off. It was his fault that Midna... that she... she...

[Link looks up to see Midna floating near him.]

Link: Midna...? I...

Yuna: She's very pretty.

Link: But... Wait. No one ever performed the sending for her.

Yuna: She must have accepted death while she was still alive.

Link: Hold it right there...

Yuna: Oh, I'm sorry!

Link: (sighs) It's ok... I think I just figured something out.

Yuna: What?

Link: Why I hate my old man.

[Link flashes back to Hyrule. Link and Midna are getting ready to head into the Twilight Realm to fight Zant. Jecht shows up and takes Midna aside to talk to her.]

Jecht: See? So I told him what I thought of him, right there!

Midna: Really?

Jecht: 'Course!

Midna: I suppose, but...

Link: Midna?

Midna: Just a sec.

Link: Whenever my old man was around, Midna wouldn't even look at me. Maybe that's when I started to resent him, even hate him. A few days later, after stopping Zant, we were on the way to Hyrule Castle to stop Ganondorf... Jecht left... and he Midna lost her energy.

[The flashback goes ahead a ways. Auron is there with Link in Kakariko after burying Zelda.]

Auron: Is she all right?

Link: Why should you care?

Auron: If she dies, I wouldn't know what to do.

Link: Don't say Midna is gonna die!

Auron: I apologize.

Link: The Shaman of Kakariko once told me that... when a lovebird dies, the one left behind... It just gives up on living so it can join its mate. But that wasn't the case... When I found out what actually happened, I hated my old man even more. But really, my old man he was being controlled...

[Link recalls the scene a few seconds earlier; a shadow had over taken Jecht and he did the unthinkable:]

Link: Midna...!

Midna: Link!

Jecht:(possesed) Go to him... He can't save you now and Hyrule is mine!

[The flashback ends and Link is back on the Farplane.]

Link: Man... I sound so weak... so pathetic... I really am an unfit hero...

Yuna: I don't think so.

Link: ... this is embarrassing.

[Wakka and Lulu are waiting for the two.]

Wakka: Well? Need some more time?

Yuna: No, I'm ready.

Lulu: Did I miss something?

[They leave the Farplane and go back to Auron and Rikku.]

Yuna: Thanks for waiting! I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour.

[Suddenly, a Guado spirit from the Farplane tries to leave, struggling to move through the barrier between the Farplane and Guadosalam.]

Guado Woman: Lord Jyscal!?

Guado: Lord Jyscal!

Auron: He does not belong here.

Yuna: Why?

Auron: Yuna, send him.

[Auron nearly collapses for some reason, but no one sees him because their backs are turned. Yuna goes to Jyscal's spirit.]

Yuna: Lord Jyscal...

Lulu: He is Lord Jyscal no more. Send him now!

[She sends him and he drops a sphere, which Yuna picks up.]

Auron: Talk later. We leave now.

[On the way back:]

Wakka: Wha...what was that just now? That really Lord Jyscal?

Link: Is it possible that he was never sent, becoming a fiend.

Lulu: I would think he was sent once...but he stayed on Spira. Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happen.

Rikku: That's against the rules, isn't it?

Auron: It means he died an unclean death.

[The party makes their way past the shops and homes and regroups in front of Seymour's manor.]

Yuna: I will go ... meet with Maester Seymour.

Auron: Yuna! Jyscal is the Guado's problem, not yours.

[Yuna enters the manor and the party waits around. Rikku runs over to Link. ]

Rikku: Wait up, I'll go with ya!

[They walk for a bit.]

Rikku: Yunie's not getting married, is she?

Link: Seems that way.

Rikku: It's your big chance, huh?

Link: You're probably right.

Rikku: That's the way to go! Then you could take her away and live a quiet life somewhere.

Link: You ... serious?

Rikku: Yeah.

Link: Why?

Rikku: Because it's tough, you know? In the end, she has to fight Sin.

Link: Yeah, but she... She would never marry someone who wanted her to quit.

Rikku: I guess you're right. Too bad.

[Rikku returns to the others, and Link walks down by the Thunder Plains entrance . Shelinda appears.]

Shelinda: My... Was the lady summoner not with you?

Link: She's at Seymour's at the moment.

Shelinda: That's 'Maester Seymour' or 'Lord Seymour.'

Link: Right... I'll be careful from now on.

Shelinda: That's all right. Maester Seymour left Guadosalam a short while ago.

Link: You serious?

Shelinda: I believe he went to the temple in Macalania. Maester Seymour is also the high priest of that temple.

Link: Whoa, I gotta tell the others!

[Link runs back and tells the story. Inside the manor, Yuna stares at Jyscal's picture on the wall.]

Yuna: Lord Jyscal, please tell me. What can I do to help?

Rikku: Yuna, let's go!

Link: They say Seymour went to Macadamia Nut Temple.

Wakka: Macalania Temple.

Link: That always cracks me up.

Wakka: What I don't get is... Why would the lord maester head off without a peep to anyone?

Rikku: Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answer so soon.

Wakka: Ah, that's probably it.

Link: My gut says otherwise...

[Yuna looks uncomfortable.]

Auron: Yuna, what is it?

Yuna: Oh, nothing.

Auron: Hmm... You're a poor liar.

Yuna: It's true. It's nothing! Come on, let's go.

(And with that our crew leave Guadosalam and rush toward Macalania Temple. but first it looks like its going to be a shocking experience as they walk through the Thunder Plains. Stay tuned for what happens next in ... Shadows Over Spira.)


	14. Chapter 14

**It's a Shocking Run through the Thunder Plains**

[Welcome back folks! Well our heroes are now leaving Guadosalam behind, and are walking towards the Thunder Plains. a long barren area lined with tall spires to attract nothing else but lightning strikes. As they arrive Rikku becomes terrified.]

Rikku: Oh, no... We're here.

[Lighting strkes skitter across the plains.]

Link: Just how in Din's name are we supposed to cross this death trap?

Lulu: See the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them.. hopefully.

Wakka: We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?

Lulu: Meaning we should avoid wide, open areas.

Rikku: I think I forgot something in Guadosalam.

Auron:"Nice knowing you.

Rikku: Okay, okay! I'll go!

[They start their trek over the plains and pass by the first few towers with nary a strike, but as the pass the fourth, a large lighting bolt strikes the tower.]

Wakka: Whoa! That was a close one!

Lulu: Stop kidding around.

Wakka: Yes, ma'am...

Rikku: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh...

Wakka: Hmm? What's wrong?

Rikku: Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh...

Link: 'shudders' I don't know whats worse... the Shadow Temple... or Rikku's creepy laughter!

Rikku:: I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?

Auron: This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly.

Rikku: I know, but... Just for a little while?

Link:...heh. So, now what?

[The party starts to walk by a travel agency, paying it no mind.]

Rikku: Pretty please? Just for a few minutes? I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please? I'm too young to die! You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you! Are you having fun doing this to me?

Auron: Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm.

[They walk inside the travel agency.]

Yuna: I'm...a little tired. Do you have a room available?

Clerk: Ah, Lady Summoner. Yes, just over that way.

Yuna: Thank you.

Wakka: Uh, Yuna?

[She goes to a resting room.]

Lulu: It's not like her.

[Link goes into the hallway a little while later. He puts his ear to the door when he thinks he hears a man in there.]

Link: The hell...?

[He stumbles in after trying to open it a smidgen. Yuna has a sphere open with a man's hologram in it.]

Link: Gah!

Yuna: Y-Yes?

[Link looks over toward the man's image in the sphere as Yuna turns it off..]

Link: I...well... It's nothing, really. I...I just, uh... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come in. Uhh... Wasn't that that Jyscal Guado guy?

Yuna: The sphere is his will... It says, 'Take care of my son.'

Link: His son...? Seymour?" Well, I can think of a way to take care of him...

Yuna: I'm sorry.

[She runs out of the room. Link starts to move towards the sphere, wanting to get a peek, but Wakka sneaks in and restrains him.]

Wakka: What do you think you're up to?

Link: Yuna...Yuna was acting funny, s-so...

Wakka: Yeah, yeah! She'll tell us when she's ready, so hold your chocobos till then, ya?

Link: Fine, just lemme go!

[After resting up, Rikku still won't move.]

Rikku: It's not stopping, is it?

Auron: Don't tell me you were hoping it would. Fine. Stay here.

[Auron walks outside.]

Rikku: All right, already. But! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up? You just don't get me at all, do you? Hey! Are you listening? I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear?

[Rikku walks confidently outside. A man runs by to take Yuna's picture with a sphere and runs off. Our heroes continue to the entrance of Macalania woods but Yuna stops thy when they're almost through the Thunder Plains.]

Yuna: Everyone...wait.

Wakka: What's up?

Yuna: I have something to tell you.

Lulu: Here?

Rikku: We're almost out of here! Let's go!

Yuna: I have to say it now!

Link: Um... I don't think we should stop out in the open, where we can be fried like a Coocoo by lightining!

[Auron looks at a sheltered structure.]

Auron: Over there.

[They walk over to the sheltered structure.]

Link: It's times like these I hate when my gut is right...

Yuna: I've decided to marry.

Lulu: I thought so.

Wakka: B-But why? Why'd you change your mind?

Yuna: For Spira's future...and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do.

Auron: That's not good enough.

Lulu: Wait, is it... Is it because of Lord Jyscal?

Link: Hey! That sphere!

Auron: Show me.

Yuna: I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is... It is a personal matter.

Wakka: You're kidding, ya?

Auron: As you wish.

Yuna: I'm sorry.

Auron: Just one thing.

Yuna: I won't quit my pilgrimage.

Auron: Then it is...fine.

Link: Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?

Auron: No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin...all else is her concern. That is a summoner's privelege. As long as she journeys.

Link: But that's...

Wakka: Yuna, just one question. Can't you just talk to Maester Seymour? You've got to marry him?

Yuna: I don't know. But I think it is the right thing to do.

Wakka: Okay, I guess.

Rikku: Yunie...

[A thunderbolt strikes.]

Rikku: Quiet! I wish we could help somehow, some way!

Yuna: It's okay... I'll be fine.

Link:: She says, "I'm sorry." He says, "It's fine." She's "willing" to face Sin. She's "privileged." I didn't understand. But somehow, I felt like I didn't belong. But if I didn't belong with them, I'd be stuck in Spira, alone. I've already lost the only two people I had ever really cared about, due to stupidity... an in this place; I wasn't going to let that happen ever again.

Auron: Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move. Understood?

(Alright folks, i know it's a short chapter again, and not too much going on. But hopefully, come next chapter i can make it better. I Didn't have too much time to work on this one. But tune in next time as our heroes make their way through Macalania woods into Macalania Temple; and try to find out what's going on with this sphere that has Yuna seriously considering marriage!)


	15. Chapter 15

Macalania Woods... Yuna's discision.

[Welcome back folks. Our heroes have arrived at the entrance to Macalania Woods, a mysterious and eerily silent forest. Everyone walks forward up a small hill onward but Auron and Link stop on the hill to talk.]

Auron: You're worried about Yuna.

Link: That's what in the name of the Goddesses is she thinking?

Auron: The simplest answer would be...in exchange for agreeing to marry him...she hopes to negotiate with Seymour.

Link: What is there to negotiate?

Auron: I wonder.

Link: I have a bad feeling about this. What does she hope to accomplish alone?

Auron: She's strong, but Seymour is the better negotiator.

Link: Well then, why don't we do something about it?

Auron: Yuna wants it this way.

Link: Why? Does she not trust us?

Auron: On the contrary... She doesn't want us caught up in whatever it is that she's planning.

Link: My thoughts exactly... But that makes me worry even more. She should just go ahead and tell us.

Auron: That's the way she is. She's naive, serious to a fault, and doesn't ask for help.

Link: You're probably right.

Auron: Yuna's easy to read.

Link: Got that right.

Auron: But hard to guard. Stand by her, always.

[Auron and Link rejoin the others.]

Rikku: Slowpokes!

Link: No I'm ...doesn't!

Link: (narration): Surprising... about how calm i was.. Maybe it was because I realized that Yuna wasn't marrying Seymour for love. Not really. It was just her duty - something she had to do before returning to her pilgrimage. That's what I kept telling myself, anyway. And well, maybe... I realized that Yuna and I'd never... You know...

Link: Yuna, let's get going.

[After the short reprive, our heroes continue their walk into the forest and they soon see Barthello running to them.]

Barthello: Hey! You, have you seen Dona?

Link: Dona? Can't say I have.

Wakka: What's up?

Barthello: We got separated on the way here. Damn it all! I've got to find her!

Auron: Calm down.

Barthello: But, if anything happens to her...

Auron: Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool, and search.

Barthello: But-

Auron: Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner.

Barthello: You're right.

Auron: Shall we search?

Barthello: No, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you, Sir Auron.

[Barthello runs back the way he came. Rikku starts to run after him.]

Link: ?

Wakka: What's up?

Rikku: Oh, I just wanted to wish him good luck.

[The party continues onward and come accross a bird-beaked man with a harp, like the ones who played instruments during the Luca tournament.]

Link:... a Rito?

Man: A butterfly with rainbow wings... will lead the way to secret things.

{After that awkward moment, they continue on and soon come to a more open area, but just before they come to the exit Auron stops for a moment.)

Auron: Wait. It is here...somewhere.

Link: What's here?

Auron:"Something you should see.

Yuna: But, Sir Auron...

Auron: It won't take long.

[With only three swings, Auron carves a path through a mess of thickets and fallen trees. They all walk into see a beautiful spring that was hidden from sight.]

Link: This place... It's just water, isn't it?

Auron: This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people's memories.

[The water steams and a large sphere-monster floats up.]

Wakka: What's that?

Auron: Fiends are also attracted to these places.

[The sphere monster attacks, its color alternating nullifing their attacks that do not line up with its weakness. It takes some time and doing but they eventually kill it, and a sphere is left behind in its aftermath.]

Link:(picks up the sphere) ... what is this?

Wakka: Whoa, this is old! Don't know if you can play it back.

Auron: Jecht left it here ten years ago. Play it back.

[Link plays it. In the recording, a younger Auron is shown, with Jecht as the appear to be leaving an ornate city, probably Bevelle.]

Auron: What are you taking?

Jecht: Well, you said it was gonna be a long trip. We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right? So I thought I'd record it all in this. To show to Princess Zelda and the kid, you know.

Auron: This is no pleasure cruise!

Jecht: Hey, Braska. Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where're the cheering fans? The crying women?

Braska: This is it. Too many goodbyes - people think twice about leaving.

Jecht: Hmm... If you say so. Well, it better be a lot more colorful when we come back. A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!

Braska: We should go. Day will break soon.

[The sphere picks up later, with Braska as cameraman this time. A sign above the two says 'Laka Macalania.']

Braska: Auron, could you stand closer to him? Good. That should do it.

Jecht: What's the matter? Afraid I might bite?

Auron: Jecht...

Jecht: Braska! You should take one, too. It'd make a great gift for little Yuna!

Braska: I suppose.

Auron: Lord Braska... We shouldn't be wasting our time like this!

Jecht: What's the hurry, man?

Auron: Let me tell you what the hurry is!

Braska: Auron!

[The sphere shuts off.]

Link: (seemingly annoied) ...Pointless! He wasn't on a vacation!

Rikku: I think there's more.

[The sphere kicks on again, showing the place where the party currently is. It shows Jecht sitting in front of the camera.]

Jecht: Hey. If you're sitting there, watching this...it means you're stuck in Spira, like me. You might not know when you'll get back home, but you better not be crying! Although, I guess I'd understand. But you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son. And... Well, uh... Never mind. I'm no good at these things.

[Jecht shuts the sphere off; it starts up again sometime later, same place.]

"Anyways... I believe in you. Be good. Goodbye."

Link: Sounded almost serious... meh. Too late for that.

Auron: He was serious. Jecht had already accepted his fate.

:Link: Fate?

Auron: Jecht... He... He was always talking about going home, to Hyrule. That's why he took all those pictures - to show them to you when he returned. But as he journeyed with us and came to understand Spira, and Braska's resolve... It happened gradually, but Jecht changed. He decided he would join Braska in his fight against Sin.

Link: So then, he gave up going home?

Auron: That was his decision.

Link: (narration) I guess I understood. My old man... He knew there was no way back to Hyrule.. He wanted to go home, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't go on until he accepted it. Besides...even if he had found a way back...I don't think he would have left his friends behind before their journey was complete.

Link: Alright. Time to get going, guys. (narration): Maybe I had to start accepting my own fate.

[As everyone returns to the main path except Auron and Link.]

Auron: Wait.

Link: Yeah?

Auron: Jecht loved you.

Link: Oh please, get real!

Auron: He just didn't know how to express it, he said.

Link: Enough about my old man, okay?

Auron: I just thought you should know.

Link: Okay.

[Auron walks away.]

Link: Thanks.

[Auron and Link rejoins the others and they exit the woods, finding a travel agency on the other side, but they pass it by in their haste. Continueing onward they meet up with Tromell at the edge of the frozen lake.]

Tromell: Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice.

Yuna: It's quite all right. I have one question, if I may, sir.

Tromell: My lady?

Yuna: I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?

Tromell: But of course, my lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure.

[Yuna turns to her friends.]

Yuna: Goodbye.

Tromell: Well... We must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you.

[Tromell walks off.]

Yuna: I...

Auron: We're all with you. Do as you will.

Yuna: Thank you.

[Yuna walks off; Auron glances at Tidus.]

Auron: Sorry. That was your line.

Link: Yuna!

[Link blows into a grass whistle, making its loud and graceful tone.]

Yuna: Yessir!

[Suddenly the ground starts rumbling, and Rikku looks over the side of the hill, to the lake.]

Rikku: Oh, no!

Wakka: Al Bhed!

Link: Damn! Well, guess I get to cut loose1

[The party runs down to guard Tromell and Yuna.]

Auron: Stand back.

Tromell: Thank you!

[Lady Yuna runs to assist.]

Tromell: Lady Yuna!

[An Al Bhed voice yells:]

Voice: Rikku! Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec! Ouin bnaleuic magic yht aeons yna caymat!" ["Rikku! Don't interfere or you get this! Your precious magic and aeons are sealed"!]

Rikku: Oh, no! He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!

Link: Great!

Al Bhed: "Kad dras!" ["Get them!"]

[The battle starts with the Crawler and it shoots a device into the air, which blocks magic and summonings.]

Link: (equips the hook-shot and megaton hammer) Just leave this big hunk of junk to me!

[Link runs forward towards the crawler and uses his hookshot and grabs the Negator, pulling it out of the air and smashing it to bits with the megaton hammer]

Wakka: Lu! Cast your spells now!

Lulu: Right. Link let's go.

Link: You got it!

[Lulu and Link use thier magic and bombard the crawler with Lightining and Din's Fire. Sparks and explosions cover the vehicle as it begins to expload. Wakka and Auron finish it off with their respective attacks and scraps the vehicle.]

Tromell: My lady!

[Yuna and her Guado escort walk off together. On a snowhill, the Al Bhed who knows Rikku stands.]

Al Bhed: "Rikku! E femm damm Vydran!" ["Rikku! I will tell Father!"]

Rikku: "E ys dra guardian uv Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!" ["I am the guardian of Yuna, you see? Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!"]

Al Bhed: "Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!" ["You do this alone, sister!"]

[He runs off.]

Rikku: I told him I was a guardian. Well, guess I had to, really.

Wakka: How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?

Rikku: Because I'm Al Bhed. And that...was my brother.

[He looks at the rest of his party.]

Wakka: You knew? Why didn't you tell me?

Lulu: We knew you'd be upset.

Link:... just like you are now.

Wakka: This is great. I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!

Rikku: You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon.

Wakka: But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!

Rikku: You got proof? Show me proof!

Wakka: It's in Yevon's teachings! Not that you'd know!

Rikku: That's not good enough! Yevon says this, Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?

Wakka: Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?

Rikku: I...I don't know!

Wakka: You bad-mouth Yevon and that's all you can come up with?

Rikku: But...that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking! Nothing will ever change that way!

Wakka: Nothing has to change!

Rikku: You want Sin to keep coming back? There might be a way to stop it, you know!

Wakka: Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!

Rikku: When? How?

Wakka: If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!

Rikku: Why do I even bother?

Auron: Rikku! Will this move?

[Auron is looking at a snowmobile.]

Wakka: We're not using that, are we? Wait... Sir Auron isn't an Al Bhed too, is he?

Link: Get over it Wakka.

Wakka: What?

Link: Getting pissed just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed, is getting on my nerves..You guys got along just fine till now, didn't you?

Wakka: That's different. I mean...

Link: Well, I don't claim to know that much about Spira. And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed, but...I know Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku!

Wakka: Lu?

Lulu: Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed.

Wakka: Ha!

[Wakka starts walking to the temple.]

Auron: Let him go. Give him time to think.

Rikku: I'm sorry.

Lulu: You've done nothing to apologize for.

Link: All right! Let's ride!

(Unbeknowst to Link there is a faint glow starting to shine on his right hand.)

Rikku: You sure you know how to drive this?

Link: Better than Kimahri does!

[Everyone gets on the snowmobiles and ride of in pairs Rikku rides with Link and they talk on the way:]

Link: Sorry about Wakka.

Rikku: He didn't have to be so mean, yeah? I almost cried.

Link:: Uh... Rikku?

Rikku: Just kidding! It's okay. At least you're still nice. Hey, do I look like Yunie, you think? Well, my dad's sister is Yunie's mother, you get it?

Link: I had no idea! If you say so. Okay! I guess you're guarding your family, then.

Rikku: Yuna's not the only one that I want to protect. We Al Bhed want to protect all of the summoners, you know? Summoners are... Well, you could say that... they sacrifice themselves to, well... to bring happiness to Spira.

Link: What do you mean sacrifice themselves?

Rikku: You know, the pilgrimage...It takes a lot out of you.

Link: Oh, right. But you know. Yuna's real serious about being a summoner. For Yuna, well the pilgrimage kinda means everything to her. You are going to help her, too, aren't you,? So you shouldn't say that Yuna's sacrificing herself.

[Rikku hugs Link surprising him.]

Link: Rikku

Rikku: I hope you're right.

(Well, I wonder what Yuna's really up to...? Oh, hey there folks! Well we've come to the end of another chapter and we've got more questions than answers! Looks like Yuna has something up her sleeve and the return of the Triforce of Courage for Link to boot! Tune in next time to find out what happens when our heroes catch up to Yuna at Macalania Temple. Next Chapter: Macalania, Seymour's True Colors: Seymour VS FIerce Diety!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Macalania: Seymour's True Colors, Seymour Vs Fierce Diety!**

[Welcome back, readers! Our heroes have finally reached Macalania Temple, but under the pretense of catching up to Yuna, who went ahead with Tromell. But what is going on with Yuna? Time to find out as the party walks into the temple; as they do so, a monk blocks the way when Rikku nears.]

Monk: Halt! The likes of her are not welcome in this hallowed place.

Auron: She is a guardian.

Monk: An Al Bhed, a guardian? Preposterous!

Rikku: I've decided to be Yuna's guardian now, and that's all I want.

Auron: And that's all one needs to be a guardian.

Link: Got a problem with that?

Monk:"Very well.

[Our heroes walk past the monk, and Shelinda runs over once Link has run into the great hall.]

Shelinda: Ah! There you are! So Lady Yuna is getting married. You shouldn't kid around about these things.

Link: ... I guess..

Shelinda: You're not happy?

Link: Nah, it's complicated (Link walks on by Shelinda) Say... Have you seen Yuna ?

Shelinda: I believe...she's gone to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour.

Link: You're kidding me?

[Upon hearing the news the team runs frantically to the Cloister entrance, which is blocked by a monk. Suddenly, a woman runs out of the nuns' chambers.]

Nun: Lord Jyscal! A sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings...

[Inside the Nun's chambers...]

Auron: This may well answer a few questions.

[Link sets the sphere on the ground and it plays, a hologram of Jyscal coming up in the recording.]

Jyscal: What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this... I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son.

[The recording ends.]

Auron: Wonderful.

Rikku: Will Yuna be all right?"

Auron: Without us, no.

[Auron leaves the room.]

Wakka: Where you goin'?

Link: You saw, didn't you? Seymour's bad news!

Wakka: But he's a maester!

Link: Do what you want, I'm going! Regardless if he is a maester or not.

Lulu: Come on, Wakka. Let's at least hear him out.

Wakka: This can't be happening.

[Kimahri pushes the monk guarding the Cloister out of the way and the party enters after Yuna.]

Auron: Kimahri's up ahead. Go.

Link: Right! By the way, Auron. I'm using it if i need to.

Auron: Right.

[Wakka walks by Auron.]

Auron: We will protect Yuna from anyone. Even a maester.

Wakka: This can't be happening.

Lulu: If he is truly at fault, it must be done.

[And with that the party runs through the completed trials to the antechamber. Seymour and his guardians are waiting for Yuna.]

Link: Seymour!

Seymour: Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the fayth.

Link: Come over here and make me!

[Seymour starts walking towards the party; Yuna stumbles out of the fayth.]

Link: Yuna!

Yuna: But why...?

Link: We saw Jyscal's sphere.

Auron: You killed him.

Seymour: What of it? Lady Yuna, certainly you know of these things, did you not? Well then, why have you come here?

Yuna: I came... I came to stop you!

Seymour: I see. You came to punish me, then. What a pity. Ah, of course 'Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life.' The Code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them.

Yuna; Maester Seymour, I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you, too!

Link: All right!

Wakka: Maester Seymour!

Seymour: So be it.

[The team fight Seymour for the longest time. All the while he is just toying with our heroes, Everyone is scattered accross the antechamber tired and hurt, as Seymour pulls out all the stops and summons his strongest Aeon.]

Seymour: Feel my pain! Come, Anima!

[Anima's hideous form materializes out of nothing into the battle, with no-one but Link left to stand up to Seymour.]

Link: guess it's time (puts on the Fierce Diety Mask)

(Link transforms with the strange power of the FD mask. It takes over, Link becoming stronger... Faster)

Fierce Deity: Hmph! Seymour! TIME TO PAY...WITH YOUR LIFE!

[Anima spots FD Link and beings bombarding him with dark energy pulses. FD just stands there taking each hit like it was nothing. He draws the Great Fairy sword from the sheath on his back, and readies as the smoke starts to clear. Everyone stumbles to their feet just watching, expecting the worst. The smoke clears and FD lunges forward, sword drawn straight for Anima's head.)

Fierce Deity: It's time! THUNDER BLADE!

(Fierce Deity charges his magic energy into the Great Fairy sword, and unleashes a furious lightining attack that Anima could not stop. The shear force of the sword slicing into Anima, combined with the sheer ferocity and force of his thunder magic, causes Seymour's aeon to dissintigrate into the void it came from. The battle ends with the defeat of Anima and Seymour.)

Seymour: "That power that defeated Anima... It will be mine!

Fierce Diety: Don't count on it. You're life is forfeit. Time to pay for you're fathers death!

[Seymour gets smoked like a Guado cigarette as FD Link's sword runs him through. FD Link steps back , sheathing his sword runs to Seymour as he dies]

Seymour: Yuna...you would pity me now?

(Just as Seymour breathes his last, Tromell enters just in time to see our wounded and tired heroes standing near Seymour's dead body..]

Tromell: Lord Seymour! What happened here?

Wakka: What...what have I done?

Link: (in Fierce Deity form) Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!

Tromell: You did this?

Auron: Yuna. Send him.

Tromell: No, stop! Stay away from him, traitors!

[Two Guado monks carry Seymour's corpse out, not allowing it to be follows them out.]

Yuna: Traitors?

Wakka: We're finished.

Link: Now hold on just a minute! Seymour's the bad guy, right? We'll just explain to everyone what happened!

Auron: It won't be that easy... Let's get out of here.

[The party starts walking back through the finished Cloister of Trials, but the walkway starts to disintegrate as they near the end.]

Link: Just great!

[The party reworks the Cloister and heads back to the main hall, as they arrive, they are greeted by Tromell, and a group of Guado, who are staring at them.]

Yuna: Please...

Auron: Give us a chance to explain.

Tromell: No need, I already know what I'll tell the other maesters.

Auron: Meaning...?

Tromell: "Lord Seymour was the leader of the Guado before becoming a maester."

Link: Let ... us ... GO!

Tromell: Let you go? Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did.

Rikku: Wait, wait! Jyscal's sphere! We can show it to them!

Tromell: You mean this?

[He holds up the sphere and crushes it.]

Tromell: The Guado take care of Guado affairs.

Kimahri: Away!

Auron: Run!

[Link readies his sheild and runs forward through the crowd of Guado, followed by the others straight out of the Temple. They run all the way back to Lake Macalania, as fast as they can. Some Guado appear in battle with them...and a huge four-armed ape of a boss. They defeat them all, but the monster punches the frozen lake and cracks it, sending them plunging to the bottom. They all land at the bottom, in what appears to be the ruins of a city.]

Link: (narration) "Praise be to Yevon." That's what I would have said, if I was a follower of Yevon. Somehow, we were all together, alive. Even if I had a headache from wondering what was in store from us next.

Rikku: I'm sure Yunie's okay. She's breathing fine and all. How are Lulu and Wakka?

Link: Well, Wakka's in shock, can't blame him though. And Lulu, well, she's just.. Lulu.

Rikku: She's so together. All grown up, I guess.

Link: I guess.

Rikku: Well, just give me five or six more years.

Link: So, Kimahri, how do we get out of here?

Rikku: Hey, don't change the subject!

Kimahri: We climb.

Rikku: Kimahri, too!

Kimahri: Only those who try will become.

Rikku: Huh?

Link: If you want to be like Lulu, you will have to work hard... I think.

Rikku: Oh I will!

Kimahri: Kimahri think Rikku should stay Rikku.

Rikku: Hey! Are you saying I'll never be like Lulu? Kimahri!

[Link laughs.]

Wakka: How can you laugh at a time like this!?

[Yuna wakes up.]

Link: Yuna! Are you ok?

[Later on, Yuna tells the others her motives for going to Seymour.]

Yuna: I wanted to confront Maester Seymour about his father, Lord Jyscal. I wanted to convince him to turn himself into Yevon's judgement.

Lulu: In exchange for marriage?

Yuna: Yes, if that's what it took.

Link: So, what did Seymour say?

Yuna: He didn't say anything. Now...now I don't even think it was worth it. I should have told you what I was going to do.

Auron: Enough. Dwelling in the past is futile.

Rikku: Hey! You don't have to say it like that!

Auron: You want to waste time listening to her regrets?

Rikku: You don't have to say it like that.

Auron: Our immediate concern is Yuna's pilgrimage. Are you willing to go on?

Yuna: Yes. But then, do you think Yevon will allow it?

Auron: The fayth are the ones that give power to the summoners. Not the temples or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us...then we will defy Yevon if we must.

Link: My kind of plan!

Rikku: I can't believe you said that!

Lulu: Sir Auron!?

Wakka: Count me out. We have to atone, to make up for the sins we have committed. Of course...it's not like I ever liked Maester Seymour, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal...and for trying to do us all in too, you know? But still, the bunch of us going against Yevon? No way!

Lulu: But still, we have transgressed and must face our punishment.

Yuna: We must go to Bevelle. We must speak with Maester Mika and explain what has happened. There is no other way, I think.

Wakka: I agree.

Yuna: Sir Auron...

Auron: So it is decided.

Yuna: Will you come with us?

Auron: I am the troublemaker, after all."

Link: "Yeah, that's right! You can always count on Auron to complicate

things!"

Rikku: Yeah! Kimahri roars, and Auron runs off, and...

Auron: I never asked you to follow me.

Link: Hey, but that's what friends are for. Right?

Rikku: Yep!

Yuna: Thank you.

[Auron walks off.]

Rikku: Friends, huh?

Wakka: Man... How can you all act like nothing's wrong? Must got nerves of steel or something.

Lulu: You're too edgy. Listen to the hymn and calm down.

(as everyone takes this moment to rest, Link walks over to Yuna, all the while the 'hymn of the fayth' reverberates loudly)

Link: Is that coming from the temple?

Yuna: Yes, it is Yevon's gift. It sooths the hearts of the faithful.

[suddenly all goes quiet)

Lulu: The singing stopped.

[The ground shakes.]

Wakka: There's something here!

Auron: The ground!

[Suddenly Sin appears floating nearby, underneath our heroes)

Yuna: Sin!?

Lulu: The toxin! Watch out!

Link: (narration): It was then I knew...that Sin really was my old man. For the first time, I was finally able to believe it.

Link: Zelda's Lullaby... You were listening, too! What is it this time?

[Link is shown an image of Hyrule Castle Town's cityscape.]

Link: Hyrule... You homesick, too? That's not your world anymore. You're Sin now.

[Link is shown a memory of him, younger, sitting on Statue of Triforce in Hyrule Castle]

Link: Hey, I'm older now, you know? I know. You want this to end. I'll find a way. Promise.

[The image ends and Link loses track of where he is. Well that was indeed surprising; a throw down between Anima and Fierce Deity Link. I'm surprised Link could control the Feirce Deity... Well, another chapter ends with our heroes in a bind, I wonder if there is some kind of pattern here. well join us next time to see how our heroes get out of this bind.]


End file.
